Jungle Fury: The Orange Ranger
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: (Book 2) Stryder Oliver's Dino Thunder adventure may have ended, but his journey has just begun... After graduating from college, he found a place to stay and work in a place called Jungle Karma Pizza in the city of Ocean Bluff. But then the city was attacked by an evil force named Dai Shi. (Mentions of Kira x OC)(Casey x Lily)(Dom x Fran)
1. Just a Warning

Just a heads up before you read this story. When writing this story on Wattpad, I hit modes of extreme laziness at most times. And while I do think, in my opinion, it's better than "Dino Thunder: The Green Ranger" in terms of character development and story progression, "Jungle Fury: The Orange Ranger" suffers from its writing.

I did such a terrible job writing it that there was no coming back from it. Like with Book 1, I'm considering a rewrite, but nothing coming out anytime soon.

So yeah, just a fair warning before you dive in to this story.


	2. Prologue Part 1: Welcome to the Jungle

**Hey guys! This is TyForestGames and welcome to Jungle Fury: The Orange Ranger! This first part of the prologue will consist of the episode two parter, Welcome to the Jungle. The next part will consist of episodes leading up to the real Orange Ranger storyline. Also, ALL of the story will be in Stryder's point of view. So let's get started!**

 **XXX**

 **Prologue Part 1: Welcome to the Jungle**

 **During the events of Welcome to the Jungle:**

 **Stryder's POV**

My name is Stryder Oliver and my life still sucks. Maybe not as much as last time I said that... Okay, definitely not as much, but still. I'm sure you saw the epilogue to my last story, so I'll only go over the basics on what happened then.

I haven't seen Kira in years now, but we have kept in touch and kept up our long distance relationship. I have no idea where Conner, Ethan, and Trent are and Dr. O is still teaching his science class at Reefside High School. Also, I still keep my bracelet with my gem on because it just brings me on a nostalgia trip. But back to the present.

It's been a few weeks since I started working at Jungle Karma. RJ has been training me in the martial art of Pai Zhug. It allows someone to access their inner animal spirit and use it as a weapon. RJ had the wolf and we were trying to figure out what mine was. I had the fighting down, but I just couldn't get my animal spirit out. RJ said that since I just started, it wasn't surprising that I hadn't discovered mine yet.

While working, there was a girl named Fran that always came by and helped occasionally and we became friends.

 **XXX**

Then things changed when three teenagers walked in the restaurant. They were in martial arts clothes (which look like pajamas) and looking for a master. Me and RJ decided to have a little fun and see if they could figure out that the master was RJ.

But soon, a weird creature started attacking downtown with a bunch of foot soldiers, and despite protests, the three teens, Casey, Lily, and Theo, ran off to fight it. Something seemed oddly familiar about this...

They got their butts kicked and RJ went to help. After chasing the monster off, me and RJ took them to the Loft, where they would be training. Basically no rules, everything was theirs, except:

"Don't sit in that chair!" RJ warned Lily before she could sit in a leather chair, "That's my chair. It's off limits."

Later on, the monster attacked again. Before the three could go after it again, RJ offered them morphers that resembled sunglasses. Needless to say, I was a bit surprised. RJ hadn't told me about them. Heck, why didn't he give me one?

When they left, I asked him why, and told me that I wasn't ready. I wanted to tell him I was more than qualified, but I hadn't told him I was a former Ranger so I kept my mouth shut.

Long story short, they beat the monster, but the monster went really big and they couldn't handle it. They were saved by some weird ghost guy and they warped away.

When they came back, interrupting RJ's meditation, they explained that their old teacher, Master Mao, had come back as a ghost and sent the mantis creature flying. The master also told them that RJ could teach them how to counter the monster's enormous size. However, RJ said:

"You're not ready for the 'growing really big' technique. Sorry Rangers, but no way."

They looked at each other, confused, then turned to me.

"Can you teach us anything?" Casey asked hopeful.

"Sorry," I told them, "But I just started a couple weeks ago. I haven't even discovered my animal spirit yet. If you want to learn more about fighting, though, I could always teach you more on that."

After much begging, RJ said that once they master each of their weapons, he'll teach them. Theo and Lily had their's down, but Casey... Well he had nunchucks and he was new at all of this. Need I explain more? But eventually, after some training with me and Theo, he mastered them.

When the monster attacked again, they ran off and used their weapons against the foot soldiers, named Rinshi. Just watching them brought back good memories of the Dino Rangers. When the monster grew big again, their animal spirits came out and became sentient and huge, forming a Megazord, with Theo's Jaguar as one leg, Lily's Cheetah as the other, and Casey's Tiger was the rest of the body.

After they destroyed the monster, they arrived back and RJ gave them a job at the restaurant along with Fran. Little did I know that things were about to change forever... Again.

 **XXX**

 **And here's the first part of the prologue just to keep you a bit satisfied until Reconstruction is done. Till next time guys!**


	3. Prologue Part 2: What Happened Next

**During the events of Sigh of the Tiger**

After some trouble with a monster, Casey begged RJ to teach him. He said that he would do anything. So, RJ went Karate Kid master on Casey and Casey used the skills he learned to defeat the monster, which resembled a bull.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of A Taste of Poison**

Okay, I swear that Casey and Lily have a thing for each other. They got in a food fight in the kitchen, laughing at each other while they did.

They immediately stopped and looked like they wanted to kill me when I said, "Alright lovebirds, break it up and then clean it up."

The look on their bright red faces was priceless. They argued that they were fighting, but I didn't buy that story. Kira hit me all the time, even when we started dating.

But, more monsters appeared and they all had poison attributes. One of them poisoned Casey in the battle and we brought him back and all he needed was a bit of rest. Lily seemed especially worried. I could tell because she practically treated him like she was his mom and woke up and yelled Casey's name in the middle of the night.

Oh, and she went to fight the monster that poisoned him. She was doing rather well and Casey and Theo went to help her. While Lily and Theo handled the monster centipede, Casey used a new vehicle called the Tiger Strike Rider (basically a motorcycle) to take out the Rinshi warriors.

Everything proceeded as normal after that... Well, Power Ranger normal. The monster grew big, the Rangers formed the Jungle Pride Megazord, and destroyed the monster.

Afterward, Casey and Lily were cleaning up the kitchen, and Casey actually confronted her about liking him. I was impressed. The guy had more guts than I did at his age. Man, I sound like I'm old... Anyway, Lily said that he was only like a little brother to him. I noticed some disappointment in Casey's eyes, and I couldn't blame him. He just got friend zoned. But then he said he was gonna have to treat her like a sister.

So they got in another food fight. I witnessed all of this from the stairs, and I just smiled and walked away.

"Ah, love..."

Oh yeah, and apparently, Dai Shi is inhabiting a guy called Jarrod, who had been the school bully at the Rangers' old academy. So... There's that.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Way of the Master**

One day, they all went searching for another master to train under. They searched and the master, Master Fant, began to train Lily and she gained a new weapon, The Elephant Mace, and a new zord, the Elephant Zord, which acts as a new armor and weapon for the Megazord.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Blind Leading the Blind**

Then Theo got a new master, Master Swoop. Theo then gained new weapons, Bat Fans, and a new Zord, the Bat Zord. It also acts like extra armor and weapon.

During the events of One Master Too Many:

Then Casey got a new master, Master Fin. I'm noticing a pattern now... Only difference was that Master Fin was also RJ's dad. Casey gained Shark Sabers and the Shark Zord, which also acts as armor and weapon.

While all this is happening, I'm forced to watch from the sidelines. I want to help. These guys are my friends and at points, I considered heading out to help them, but RJ kept stopping me. It just makes me so ticked off that I can't help! RJ kept saying I wasn't ready since I still haven't discovered my animal spirit. No matter how much I trained, no matter how much I mastered my weapon of choice, the rope dart, I couldn't go.

But then... _it_ happened.

 **XXX**

 **I know I didn't include all the episodes leading up to the real timeline, but nothing would really be happening unless they got new Zords and weapons, so I just included those episodes. Oh, and since I'm a Casey x Lily fan, did you really think I'd leave out A Taste of Poison? Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 1: An Orange Return

**Chapter 1: An Orange Return**

 **Before the events of Ghost of a Chance**

We were all training, when, like always, the alarm went off and the Rangers headed out. I sighed and watched as the Rangers morphed and fought a weird Piraña looking creature. They looked like they were having trouble, but I never took my eyes off the screens.

"What?" RJ asked, "Are you not gonna ask?"

"No," I answered, walking back over to the training area, "They'll destroy it, like always. You won't let me go anyways."

I was masking my anger with acceptance. It irked me that I was never gonna be able to fight. Finally, I let all that anger out in one yell, holding out my hands.

But then, a miracle. An orange looking cat animal sprung out and knocked over a shelf, sending the drawers and its contents scattered. I couldn't believe it. I looked at my hands in awe.

"Was that..." I said.

RJ smiled, "Congratulations. You have the Cougar animal spirit."

I was ready to burst from excitement, but then I looked at the mess I had unintentionally made.

"Sorry about that..." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it. Let's just clean it up."

When we started cleaning, I noticed something out of place. Orange sunglasses. That looked exactly like the solar morphers the Rangers have. My eyes widened as I picked it up.

"Umm, RJ?" I asked, "Is this..."

RJ smiled again and said, "I always had that one, just in case you discovered your animal spirit. Go and help the Rangers! They really need it."

I looked at the TV screen and saw the Rangers getting tossed around. I nodded and headed out.

'Hello world,' I thought, 'Stryder's back.'

 **XXX**

I arrived just in time to see the Rangers demorph. The monster laughed and fired a laser at them.

"Free the Cougar!" I yelled, releasing my animal spirit.

The Cougar blocked the laser from hitting them and disappeared.

"Stryder?" Theo groaned.

"What are you doing?" Lily said, "Get out of here!"

"It's too dangerous!" Casey agreed.

"Oh please," I said, walking in front of them, "I can handle him."

"What can you do?" Theo asked, "I can see you found your animal spirit, but that won't be enough!"

I smirked, "Watch and learn."

I pulled out my orange sunglasses, put them on, and yelled, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

My new suit, once again, looked like a recolor. The helmet resembled Theo's only orange and the suit resembled Casey's only orange, of course.

"With the Pride of a Cougar!" I yelled, "Jungle Fury! Orange Ranger!"

"Woah!" Casey exclaimed, "He's a Ranger!"

'Just like old times,' I thought, before charging.

The monster was no doubt surprised by my arrival. I started beating it into submission and pulled out my weapon, my Jungle Rope Dart. And you better believe I made Scorpion references when I used it. The monster exploded, but then grew bigger.

The others called out their Zords and I called out mine. My Orange Cougar Zord, like the auxiliary Zords, acted as an extra plate of armor, only this armor didn't have a helmet, and the armor covered most of the chest and back of the Megazord. And with that, we defeated the monster.

 **XXX**

"Nice work!" Casey complimented when we all got back to the Loft.

"No kidding!" Lily said, "It's almost like you were a natural at it!"

'You're more right than you think, Lil,' I thought before saying, "Thanks guys! I discovered my animal spirit and became a Power Ranger. What could make the day better?"

"Well, you all could get to work," RJ suggested with a smile, "It's almost lunch rush."

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed and everyone started laughing.

'It's good to be back.'

 **XXX**

 **This was a rather short chapter, but there wasn't all that much left to say. Oh, and the Pride of a Cougar thing? If you know me personally, you know what I'm referencing. Till next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 2: Ghost of a Chance Part 1

**Chapter 2: Ghost of a Chance Part 1**

Man, things went to crap really fast...

After another fight with a monster, the others have been getting overconfident. When we got back to the Loft, RJ told them to go back to basics and said that overconfidence is dangerous. I had to agree, but the others obviously didn't.

Then the alarm went off minutes later and we saw Jarrod/Dai Shi on the monitor.

"Face me Power Rangers," he challenged, "If you dare."

"He wants a fight?" Casey said, "We'll give him one!"

"There's something different about Jarrod," RJ pointed out, "The sensors are off the charts."

"Don't worry RJ," Casey replied smugly, "We're not afraid of him."

"We're not afraid of anything," Theo said with the same attitude.

"Let's do it!" Lily exclaimed.

When they headed off, I turned to RJ and said, "I'll go too. I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid... Who am I kidding? They're guaranteed to do something stupid."

So I set off after them.

 **XXX**

We arrived at a rocky cliff face with Dai Shi and some of his soldiers on top.

"Jarrod!" Theo yelled.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," he said.

"Dai Shi," Casey yelled, "You and your buddies are going down!"

"I highly doubt that," Dai Shi replied, removing his cloak and prepared to fight.

He jumped off the ledge and changed into his more powerful form, which sort of looked like he morphed into a Ranger if there was a lion Ranger. He fired a blast of energy at us and sent us flying.

"On your feet Rangers," he taunted, as his two bodyguards walked to his side.

We morphed and charged in. But the bodyguards started fighting Casey and Theo, leaving me and Lily alone to fight Jarrod.

"The end is near Rangers," he said.

"We'll see about that," Lily said, "Jungle Mace!"

"Jungle Rope Dart!" I said, as we brought out our weapons.

Lily threw her mace while I grinned, threw my dart, and yelled, "Get over here!"

Then my grin was wiped when Jarrod caught both our weapons with his hands.

"No," he taunted, "You!"

He pulled us in and punched us down. No matter how much we fought back, he blocked it and sent us flying.

"Lily!" Casey yelled as he struggled against a bodyguard, "Stryder!"

Theo was next. He charged at Jarrod only to be met with a punch. Jarrod grabbed Theo's arms and twisted.

"Useless!" he scoffed, "I have advanced to the next level. You and your friends are doomed."

He threw Theo away like he was throwing out garbage. The rest of us couldn't reach him due to the fact the bodyguards were keeping us busy.

After Theo was knocked away, Casey charged in. And, like us, was brutally beat up, despite everything he dished out. Dai Shi blasted him away and he went sprawling to the ground.

"Casey!" Lily cried out in alarm.

We all ran over to him and Lily helped him up.

"Is that all you've got?" Dai Shi taunted once more.

"I'm getting real sick of this," I grumbled, before getting my weapon out again, "Rope Dart! Chain Mode!"

The rope on my weapon turned into a chain and the dart now had three tips.

"Claw Cannon!" My teammates cried, getting their weapon out.

Jarrod simply chuckled as the Claw Cannon fired and my Chain Dart glowed orange and sent out a slice of energy. To our horror, Dai Shi caught both attacks and they had no effect on him. He sent out his Lion animal spirit and it hit us with enough power to send us flying and demorph us.

"Say hello to Master Mao," Jarrod said, demorphing.

Seizing the opportunity, I lunged at him. Horrible decision, I know. I was unmorphed and had little to no strength left. But somehow, I did pretty well. I managed to land a few good hits, but then something odd happened.

When I swung my arm at him, a familiar green energy appeared on my hand and sliced Jarrod across the chest. He grabbed his chest and backed up in shock. I was just as shocked. I looked at the energy on my hand and it disappeared. I looked at my bracelet and saw my gem glowing a split second before it turned back into a dull green. I couldn't believe what just happened.

I didn't have time to think about it though. Jarrod knocked me back into the canyon wall. When I looked up, he stood just a few feet away.

'This seems familiar,' I thought, remembering the moment before the White Ranger knocked me into a coma.

But just when he was about to finish me off, RJ leapt in from out of nowhere and kicked Jarrod back. He got into a fighting position.

"So," Jarrod said, "The Wolf Master returns."

"Why fight warriors," RJ said, "When you can fight a master?"

"Why indeed?" Jarrod retorted, "But you are no match for my power and you know it. Surrender yourself and I will spare your students."

"RJ, don't!" Lily protested.

"Don't do it!" I begged.

"No!" Casey yelled.

But RJ looked back at us, then back to Jarrod. He then slowly lowered his hands.

Jarrod chuckled, "Seize him."

We all managed to get up and watch helplessly as Jarrod's bodyguards took RJ away.

The last words he said to us were, "You know what to do."

 **XXX**

When we walked back into Jungle Karma Pizza, Fran began to get mad (or at least her own version of mad) that we left. The other Rangers had been doing that a lot. But then she noticed our bad moods and decided to drop it.

Then she asked, "Where's RJ? I haven't seen him all afternoon."

The other Rangers looked at each other and said nothing as they entered the loft.

I gave her a shrug and said, "Sorry Fran. I haven't seen him either."

"Oh..." she frowned, "Okay."

When I walked back into the Loft, I saw the others sitting around sulking. Theo was on a stool, deep in thought, while Casey had his arm on Lily's shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at the two, despite the situation.

"Guess we're not masters after all," Lily said, "We have to save RJ, no matter what it takes."

"Yeah," Theo agreed, "But without a master, how can we learn to beat Jarrod?"

"What do you think RJ meant when he said, 'You know what to do'?"

"He meant do exactly what he told you to do," I said, walking down the stairs, "Go back to the basics."

"Right," Casey realized, "All the way back to the beginning."

"To the Forbidden Room!" Lily caught on.

"Hey, I'm all for it!" Theo said.

"I kind of meant go back to training," I said, "But that works too."

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly," Theo continued, "The room's empty. I don't see how that can help us."

"Yeah, well we have to try," Casey insisted, "It may be our only hope."

"I agree," Lily smiled, "Good thinking Case!"

Casey smiled and, once again, I couldn't help but smile.

 **XXX**

We went to an abandoned Pai Zhug Academy and into a room underground. Or, well, as underground as you can get for a mountain. Anyway, the room wasn't all that big, probably as big as my room. There was a carving into the wall on the far wall and a platform in front of it. And in the middle of the floor was an opened box with a spider on it.

"Spiders..." Lily muttered nervously, grabbing Casey's arm.

"You're a Power Ranger," I pointed out, "You have supernatural powers and a freaking animal spirit powerful enough to destroy cars. And you're scared of a single spider?"

"Oh shut up," she replied.

"Well," Theo said, "We're here."

"Look around," Casey said, as Lily let go of him, "There may be something that can help."

"Hey guys," Lily called, walking over to the carving, "Check this out."

She pointed to on of the figures on the carving, "That must be Master Phant in his animal form."

"There's Master Swoop," Theo pointed to another figure."

"And Master Finn," Casey said, "But who are these guys?"

He pointed to three other figures.

"It's a gorilla, antelope, and a penguin," I said, "Man, Pai Zhug history is weird. I'll stick with the dinosaurs."

"Those are the other Pai Zhug masters," a deep voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw an orange ghost. The man looked like Keith Shadis from the anime Attack on Titan only with orange robes.

"Master Mao!" the others exclaimed.

We bowed respectfully and Theo asked, "Master, where can we find these other masters? RJ's been captured and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Mao answered, "But these other masters cannot be found. They were destroyed in a great battle. They reside in the spirit world now."

"Can you take us there?" I asked, "We have to save RJ."

"Ah, Stryder," he sighed with a smile, "You have been through many trials in your life, but none like this one."

"What's he talking about?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, looking at Mao and silently told him to get to the point.

"No one has ever returned from this realm," Mao continued, "It's a place unlike anything you've ever seen."

"Master, please," Casey said, "We can do this. We can find a way back."

"It's too risky," Mao refused, "I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"Please," Lily begged, "You have to take us!"

"It's our only hope," Theo put in.

"Master," Casey said, "We can do this. You trained me, Lily, and Theo and RJ and Stryder picked up where you left off. We won't let you down. Please! We're not afraid."

'I've entered the Abyss of Evil before,' I wanted to say, 'How bad could this place be?'

Mao sighed and said, "Once I open the door, you will be."

Master Mao held out his index fingers and thumbs and energy started to gather. Then the energy released and an electric tornado appeared in front of us. And with that, Mao disappeared.

"There's no turning back now," Lily said.

We walked up to the tornado and were sucked right in.

 **XXX**

We all landed in a strange forest. The ground was soft with pink leaves.

"Not exactly the most ideal vacation resort," Theo joked.

"Definitely not taking Kira here," I said.

"Who?"

"Tell you later."

"Guys," Casey said, "Let's get serious. RJ's counting on us."

But before we could go anywhere, three figures stepped out into the open. The first was an old man with a gray beard and red-orange robes. The second was a middle aged man with black robes with blue highlights. The third was a young woman with white robes with fluffy black highlights. And without a word, they attacked.

Lily fought the woman, Theo fought the middle aged man, and me and Casey fought the old man. The battle did not go well for us. We couldn't land a single hit and were defeated in just under a minute.

They stepped up as we tried to get up and the old man said, "You should not have come here."

 **XXX**

 **Man it took me long to finish this chapter. Like I said in the last update, school has been a jerk and not a lot of free time has come up. But I will admit that I've gotten lazy. So part of the blame is on me. But now for Part 2! Till next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 3: Ghost of a Chance Part 2

**Chapter 3: Ghost of a Chance Part 2**

"Ah," the old man said, "These must be our new students."

"This is Master Rilla," the woman introduced, gesturing towards the old man, before gesturing to the other man, "Master Lope... And I am Master Guin."

"With all due respect," Casey said, "We don't have much time."

"Patience," Rilla said, "You must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded."

"Then let's get to it," Casey said, "What kind of tests do we need to pass?"

"Monsters, ghouls, demons?" Theo put in, "We're no afraid of anything you throw in front of us."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Guin pointed out.

"She's right," I said.

"True courage comes from being able to face those fears," Guin continued, turning to Lily, "You will be the first to be tested."

"What do you want me to do?" Lily asked, stepping up.

"Close your eyes," Guin instructed.

Lily did as she asked and suddenly, she disappeared.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "Lily?"

"Lily?!" Theo called out.

"Lil?!" Casey cried before turning back to the masters, "What did you do with Lily?"

"She has gone on her journey," Master Lope said, turning to Theo, "And now it's time for you to go on yours."

Theo nodded, closed his eyes, and disappeared.

"Guess I'm next," Casey said, looking at Rilla, "Bring it on Master."

"Very well," Rilla said.

Casey closed his eyes and disappeared, leaving me alone. I turned to them.

"What about me?" I asked Rilla, "Do I get a test?"

"Yes," he answered, "But are you sure you want to?"

"I've been to the Abyss of Evil," I said, "I don't think this could be as bad."

Rilla nodded and I closed my eyes.

 **XXX**

When I opened them, I found myself in a very familiar looking forest.

'Reefside Woods?' I thought, 'What am I doing here?'

"Hello Stryder."

I turned and my eyes widened. In front of me was the Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger. But it wasn't Kira. The voice was the same, but I knew. And without warning, she leaped at me, attacking.

As I fought her, I realized that this situation was _very_ familiar. When I landed a punch, the Yellow Ranger went flying and landed flat on her back. And I suddenly felt guilt crawl up as she got up, growled, and attacked again. It was then that I learned what the test was.

I still felt guilty about the first time I became a Ranger. When I 'attacked' Kira in the forest, back when I hadn't revealed who I was to the others yet. Even if I hadn't exactly been in control of myself, I had yet to forgive myself for what I did to my best friend.

And that's what I had to do: forgive myself. Kira had long since said that she didn't blame me. So I needed to do the same.

So I did. I don't really know how to put it in a way that sounds good, so that's about it. I closed my eyes and I no longer felt the guilt.

 **XXX**

When I opened my eyes, I was back with Casey, Lily, Theo, and the masters.

"Okay," I told the masters, " _Not_ doing that again."

"You have all passed our challenges," Rilla informed us.

"Our animal spirits will be with you now," Lope added, "but we have much more to teach you, students."

"No!" Lily protested, "We can't stay. We have to get back and help our master, RJ."

"That is impossible," Guin said, "You must remain here for eternity."

"Eternity?!" I exclaimed, "How about no?"

"It's not just our master," Theo said, "Me, Casey, and Lily are Pai Zhug guardians, the Chosen Three. We have to protect the world from Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi has escaped?!" Guin exclaimed.

We all nodded.

"There are times," Lope said, "When even unbreakable rules can be bent."

"You all may return," Rilla said, as we sighed in relief, "Go back knowing that your animal spirits will be stronger than you ever imagined."

We closed our eyes and disappeared.

 **XXX**

"Rangers!" Jarrod called, while his two guards guarded RJ, who was tied to a pole, "Hear me! Finish the battle we started or lose your beloved master forever!"

Then we ran up and Casey said, "We're ready for you!"

"And this time," Lily said, "Things are gonna be a little different."

We morphed and charged in, all of us now taking Dai Shi on. But no matter what we did, he kept knocking us down.

He punched right through us as soon as we got within range. He knocked me and Theo back and grabbed Lily by the arm when she tried to punch him.

"Stop!" Casey yelled, grabbing Jarrod's free arm, just to be smashed into Lily and be thrown back to me and Theo.

After a few more rounds of getting our butts kicked, Dai Shi laughed as we struggled to get up.

"We're still not strong enough!" Theo grunted.

"Hey," Casey said, "Remember what Master Rilla said. We've got more power than ever before. Well, I'm gonna see how much power we've got!"

He stood up, spread out his arms and yelled, "Jungle Master Mode!"

Some sort of claw weapon appeared in his hand and he yelled, "Claw Booster!"

The closed weapon then opened up and Casey's suit changed. He now had more white on his suit than red, and circles on his back, legs, and torso, like jet boosters. Nonetheless, it looked pretty awesome.

"Yeah!" He said, "We do have more power!"

"Nice!" I said.

"Whoa..." Lily exclaimed.

"No!" Jarrod's henchwoman, Camille, screamed, "Guards! Help him!"

The guards leapt off the cliff face and on either side of Dai Shi.

"Hey," Theo said, "Are you guys feeling it?"

"You know it," I smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Lily agreed.

"Jungle Master Mode!" we all yelled and we changed into the new outfits.

And with that came the role call:

"Spirit of the Tiger! Full Fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah! Full Fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar! Full Fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!

"Spirit of the Cougar! Full Fury! Jungle Master Orange Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!!!"

And a series of explosions went off behind us.

'You know what?' I thought, 'I'm gonna stop trying to understand those explosions.'

"Go for it!" Casey yelled.

Lily and Theo each took off, using their jet boosters to propel themselves into Dai Shi's guards. Meanwhile, I turned to Casey.

"You go help Lily," I told him, "I'll handle Dai Shi."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded and he took off towards Lily.

"So," Jarrod said, "Sending your friends off so you can fight me alone. How gutless."

"How is that gutless?" I asked.

"Because suicide is the coward's way out."

I glared at him and boosted forward, slashing him with my Claw Booster. And I proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of him. I felt that sense of triumph I felt when I fought the Evil White Ranger in Super Dino Mode the first time, only this time, I didn't lose.

As he got up, I slashed into him even more until he transformed back into his normal form.

I looked back and saw that the others had taken care of the other guards rather quickly. But, of course, the two guards grew as we released RJ. We used our new animal spirits and formed the Jungle Master Megazord. With it, we defeated the bodyguards.

 **XXX**

"Guys," RJ complimented as we walked back into the Loft, "That was unbelievable! You really saved my hide."

"You would've done the same for us," I pointed out.

"Ah, Loft, sweet Loft," RJ said, walking over to his chair, "It's great to be back home!"

But then he reached for some potato chips and frowned. He picked up one and licked it.

"Someone's been eating my potato chips," he realized and then walked over to the TVs, "And someone's been watching my TV..."

He sat in his chair, "And somebody's been sitting in my chair."

He stared at us accusingly.

"Don't look at us," I said, "We didn't do it."

"Hello Rangers."

We whirled around in surprise and saw Fran at the top of the stairs, casually leaning against the railing.

"Power Rangers."

 **XXX**

 **And Fran has figured out their secret. About time. Next chapter will be a bit short, considering it's one filler episode before the next Ranger shows up. Till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 4: Bad to the Bone

**Chapter 4: Bad to the Bone**

Well... This was an interesting day.

After a monster attack, Lily began acting weird. It started when we were just working as usual, except Lily was nowhere. Suddenly, we heard a motorcycle engine revving. The door swung open and there was Lily in a black, leather biker's outfit. I swear I heard the song "Bad to the Bone" playing when she walked in.

'What on earth?' I thought.

I looked at Fran, who looked back at me, confirming that we were both thinking the same thing. We then looked at Casey and Theo. Both had their mouths open in shock, but I could tell that some other thoughts were going through their heads. I looked around and saw that every other guy in the restaurant had the same dumb look.

"Woah..." Casey said, "So... Not Lily..."

She shooed away some guys at a table and sat down, putting her feet on the table. I looked at the guys again and face palmed. They were love struck. Of all the things...

"Oh, get your minds out of the gutter," I scolded, "Get back to work."

They looked like they wanted to argue with me, but they found that difficult, since I was taller than both of them (though not a lot taller than Casey). They reluctantly went back to work.

"Hey Slick!" I called to Lily, "Come on and get back to work."

All the other guys in the restaurant stared at me, dumbfounded. I could tell what they were thinking: 'Did this guy just say that to that gorgeous girl?'.

She just stared at me and went, "Why did you just talk to me like that?"

"Because you need to get back to work."

"What, you actually need me with you?" She smirked.

I realized quickly that she was trying to hit on me. I smirked at the thought. I couldn't wait to break it to her.

"For work, yes," I said, "But for what you're suggesting, no. Already got a girlfriend and I'm gonna stay faithful."

The smile on her face was immediately erased and replaced with a look of shock as I walked away.

"That shut her up," Fran smiled.

"Didn't even have to lie," I smirked.

 **XXX**

Soon the monster came back (it was some kind of porcupine thing) and attacked Casey and Theo.

Lily and I got the call and as I was about to go, Lily just stayed where she was, eating about her twentieth order of wings from Fran.

"Okay," I said, "That's enough."

I walked over to Fran and asked, "Can you knock some sense into her? I need to help the guys."

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, just tell her Casey's in trouble. Maybe that'll snap her out of it."

"Why Casey?"

I raised an eyebrow and she said, "Ahhhhh, I gotcha."

And with that, I took off.

 **XXX**

The monster was battering us, until Lily showed up. Thank goodness Fran snapped her out of it. She morphed and we went into Jungle Master Mode. After we destroyed it, it went huge, we summoned the Megazord, we destroyed it again. As you can tell, this is getting pretty regular now.

 **XXX**

Afterwards, we arrived back at the restaurant and we got back to work. Only thing was, RJ was nowhere to be seen. The only other thing worth noting is that Fran put on Lily's leather jacket and began acting like the crazy Lily to us guys. I watched in amusement as Casey and Theo got scared out of their minds and ran off to scrub the floors of the kitchen.

"Still not working on me," I chuckled.

"Hey, when I was crazy," Lily said, "Did I seriously try to hit on you?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Didn't work."

"How did you get out of that?"

"He said he already had a girlfriend," Fran answered.

"Really?" Lily asked incredulously, "That lie shut me up, I'm guessing."

"I wasn't lying," I said.

Lily stared at me, "... You weren't?!"

"Nope."

"Who is it?"

"If I tell, you wouldn't believe me."

So I walked off, leaving the two girls utterly confused.

 **XXX**

 **And once again, I've gotten lazy. I don't know how I've gotten this lazy... Til next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 5: Friends Don't Fade Away

**Chapter 5: Friends Don't Fade Away**

Things got a little more interesting today.

In Jungle Karma Pizza, a guy walked in with no shoes on.

"Hey!" I called out to him, "You need shoes. No shoes, no shirt, no pizza."

"Well," the guy said, pointing to Lily, "She's not wearing shoes."

I looked at her and face palmed, "Lily? Put on some shoes."

She looked down in surprise and quickly walked away.

As I was about to lecture the guy more, RJ walked in... With the shirt he had on in tatters.

"You call that a shirt?" The guy asked.

"You know what?" I face palmed, "Choose any seat you want."

 **XXX**

Later on, a monkey-like monster began attacking and, more surprisingly, RJ was there fighting it. Last I checked, he was in the Loft.

"RJ!" I yelled, throwing my rope dart, pulling the monster away, "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah."

He didn't look okay, but I didn't have time to think about it. The others showed up and we began fighting it. It slashed us down and went after RJ. After a few blocks, the monkey punched RJ in the right part of his chest. RJ stumbled to the ground in pain, clutching the spot where he was punched.

Then things got weird. He kept wincing in pain and he transformed. Into a werewolf.

"What the crap?!" I said.

"Wolf!" Theo exclaimed.

"No!" Lily cried.

"RJ?!" Casey grunted, "Ah, man!"

"It's the wolf we fought before!" Theo realized.

Werewolf RJ pushed past the monkey and began fighting us. While it kicked the crap out of us, the monkey escaped.

"Anyone got a silver bullet handy?" I quipped as I got up.

We each grabbed a limb: Casey grabbed his right arm, Lily grabbed his left arm, Theo got his left leg, and I got his right leg.

"RJ!" I yelled, "Snap out of it! It's us!"

It threw us off and began to stumble. It then transformed back into RJ.

 **XXX**

When we got back to the Loft, RJ explained his situation.

"The animal spirit is too powerful for the human spirit to handle," he said, "If I stay there too long, that fur may not go away."

"You mean you'll be stuck?" I asked, "As a werewolf?"

"Exactamundo."

"Then we have got to find a way to get you back in control," Casey said.

"Well," RJ said, "Unless you can crawl into my head, this is one mess I have to undo. Until then, I'm a danger you've got to stay clear of."

The alarm began beeping and we saw that the monkey was back. Fran stayed with RJ while we went to fight it.

 **XXX**

"Hey Monkey Boy!"

We arrived on the scene while the monkey was wreaking havoc. It smacked me and Theo away and went after Casey and Lily. It slashed Casey across the chest and grabbed Lily by the arm.

"Lily!" Casey yelled, running up and kicking the thing away.

Soon, we pulled out our weapons and charged. It grabbed me and Lily's mace and rope dart and threw us, slashed away Theo's fans and him, and grabbed Casey's arms and threw him into a car.

"Casey!" Lily cried out as we ran over to help him up.

"You're weapons are no match for me!" the monkey taunted, "And neither are you!"

It fired an energy ball at us and we went flying.

"He's tough," Casey groaned when we landed.

"Well, no kidding," I replied.

"You got that right," Lily agreed.

The monster advanced towards us, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey!"

It was RJ.

"Spirit of the Wolf!" He yelled as his animal spirit came out and sent the monkey back.

We all gasped and he said, "Maybe I can give you the challenge you're looking for."

He pulled out a brown box, opened it, and pulled out a morpher shaped like a purple wolf head.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

And he morphed into a purple Ranger.

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

He then proceeded to beat the crap out of the monkey. But of course, the monkey grew huge after it was destroyed. The Megazord fight was a bit different though. The monster bit onto the cheetah leg and blasted it. Lily fell to her knees in pain.

"Lily!" Casey cried out in alarm, rushing over and grabbing her shoulders to help support her.

The cheetah leg disappeared, but RJ appeared on his Wolf Zord and it replaced the leg.

"Guys," he said, when he got in, "You ready?"

"You bet!" Theo said.

"Yep," I said, then turning to Casey and Lily, "Alright lovebirds, break it up. We need Casey right now."

Even with helmets on, I could tell the two were blushing madly. Nevertheless, Casey got up and we kicked the monster with the wolf leg and eventually destroyed it.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

 **During the events of True Friends, True Spirits**

Today, after fighting a monster, RJ's animal spirit began going out of control again. We also met this weird mechanical fly named Flit. Apparently, he was once a human who was turned into a fly by Camille to live in her stomach for eternity. He was odd...

Anyway, with his help, we managed to get the evil spirit that was afflicting RJ out of his body and everything went back to normal.

 **XXX**

 **Man, I think I might be a bit out of lazy mode. Then again, this was a pretty short chapter... Oh well. Probably because this season focuses more on the villains than usual. Oh, and about that last part, since the filler after Friends Don't Fade Away didn't hold any value, I decided to skip it and do a short mini part on the one after that. Just makes things easier for me. Till next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 6: Path of the Rhino

**Chapter 6: Path of the Rhino**

Today was yet another strange day.

A guy walked in with a backpack and walked straight into the kitchen, claiming he was a health inspector. The guy was a jerk. He kept getting up in our faces and practically doing very... Jerkish things, like squashing tomatoes so that the juice could squirt in someone's face. Namely, me.

Then RJ walked in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said, "We had an inspection just last wee-"

Then he spotted the guy and grinned, "Dominic? Dom! I should've known it was you!"

The two laughed and hugged, much to our confusion.

"This is my old friend from Pai Zhug," RJ explained, then turning back to Dom, "Dom, this is Casey, Lily, Stryder, Fran, and Theo."

"Hey..." He said kind of awkwardly, "Gotcha."

I noticed the others giving him dirty looks and for good reason.

'This guy must love pranking,' I thought.

"Come on upstairs!" RJ invited, "Where've you been? Last I heard, you were wandering the world like a nomad."

"Well..." Dom said.

"Oh, and you've gotta hear about Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi?"

We all stared, more confused than ever.

So I said what was on everyone's minds: "What the crap just happened?"

 **XXX**

"So," RJ asked when we got to the Loft, "How long can you stay?"

"Only a day or two," Dom answered, "Too much time in one place and I get antsy."

"Well then, we can catch up more later. Right now, we've got work to do."

We began to walk back when Dominic said, "I could help out if you want. Yeah, I'd love to make pizzas!"

I gave my partners a knowing look and said, "Sure. I can find you a job."

After giving him the job of scraping gum under tables, I began to walk away and I saw Dom talking to Fran. He appeared to be talking about a book he was currently reading. I raised an eyebrow when I saw how flustered Fran looked when talking to him and I smiled and shook my head.

 **XXX**

Later on, me and Casey got a call on our morphers and left to help the others fight this crocodile-like monster. We morphed and began fighting.

But despite having it outnumbered, it sliced us down and was about to finish us off. But before it could, Dominic showed up. He actually lasted a bit longer than we expected, but his antics almost got an innocent civilian killed.

 **XXX**

After getting back to the Loft, Dom said he wanted to join the team since he feels like he's found his purpose.

"I feel like I've wandered in the dark for six years," Dom said, "And today the sunlight finally hit my face."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Casey said.

"Yeah," Theo agreed, "Everything's a big joke to you. Someone could get hurt."

I personally didn't agree with them. Even though he was a joker, more unlikely people have become heroes before. Dr. O once told me that these two guys at his high school, dumb bullies named Bulk and Skull, actually helped the Rangers out on occasion. Although they were about as dumb as a sack of rocks, they actually led the charge against the alien invasion when the Space Rangers were in action.

But the others shook their heads and walked away. Me and RJ walked up to him.

"Sorry," RJ said, "But you can't join the team-"

"I know," Dom frowned, "Unless they want me."

I gave him a little nod.

"... So I'll make them want me."

 **XXX**

All of his plans ended in failure. In the end, Dom left without a word, not even a goodbye.

"Dominic left?" Fran asked when she found out, sounding very disappointed.

"It was for the best, right?" Casey said, not sounding very sorry, "We gave it a try and it didn't work out."

"Did you?" Fran asked, causing everyone to stare at her, "Did you really... Try? So he jokes around. I kind of liked it..."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I did too," Lily said.

"Did you ever give him a chance for him to show you what he was really made of?" Fran continued, "Even once?"

Before anyone could answer the phone rang and Fran picked it up. Someone ordered pizza, so she, Casey, and I left.

 **XXX**

We arrived at a busy construction site and spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench.

"Look," Fran exclaimed, "There's Dominic!"

She got out of the jeep and walked over to him. Casey was about to follow, but I stopped him.

"Just let them talk," I said, "Something tells me she wants to be alone with him anyway."

We watched as the two talked. I couldn't make out what was said, but I could tell that Fran was telling him words of reassurance. When she walked away, Dom looked back at her and then looked up in alarm. He began to run towards her.

I looked up and saw that a giant sign was being lifted up by a crane and one of the links snapped. The second link snapped just seconds later and the sign fell towards Fran. Before she could be crushed, Dom's hand glowed orange and he grabbed Fran and sliced a hole in the sign so that the sign fell harmlessly around them.

"You okay?" Dom asked her.

"Y-Yeah!" She stuttered, "Thanks to you."

He turned to us and said, "Hey Casey. Hey Stryder."

"Hey," I replied, "How did you do that?"

"It was just my rhino spirit," he answered plainly.

"Dominic," Casey said, "Wow... I made a mistake. I'm sorry. For, you know, thinking you were just a goof-off. I mean... You are a goof-off, but you're also a lot more. You've got the rhino spirit and the Ranger spirit. And I think you should join us."

I clapped Casey on the shoulder and said, "I knew that all along, so, I agree."

Dominic smiled and our morphers beeped. The croc monster we fought before was back. So we dropped Fran off at the restaurant and went to fight.

 **XXX**

We arrived and me and Casey went into Jungle Master Mode.

"Dominic?" RJ said, "I thought you left."

"I almost left," Dom replied.

"Well right now," Theo said, "You'd better step aside."

"Hey!" Casey said, "Give him a chance. You're in for a surprise. Right Dominic?"

Dominic nodded and RJ walked up, "Dom. This will Ranger up your rhino spirit."

He gave Dom a small bracelet.

"Thanks," Dom said and got in position.

The small bracelet then turned into a large morpher/weapon. He turned the monster.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

He then morphed in a white Ranger.

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

And he fought the croc and beat the crap out of it. The morpher/weapon slashed it and the horn on the helmet actually hurt quite a bit. And with one final super slash, the monster was destroyed.

 **XXX**

 **And the Rhino Ranger is here! Next up, the saga for getting his Zord. Till next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 7: Dash for the Dagger

**Chapter 7: Dash for the Dagger**

Dom had a dream last night. In it, Master Mao told him tha some kind of control dagger was his destiny. RJ explained that the control dagger was the key to get in a place called the Rhino Nexus, which would grant more power to the one who had the dagger.

 **XXX**

Theo and Dom went to get the dagger, while the rest of us stayed. Soon, the alarm sounded and we went to fight this monster/chicken thing.

"Of all things," I complained, "It had to be a chicken."

"What?" Lily asked, "You scared of chickens?"

"No," I said, "just cautious of them. Those demonic things can peck your eyes out. Haven't you played Zelda?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

We fought the thing, but it was too powerful. It zoomed past us, slicing us down with its feathers

"Come on!" He taunted, "Is that all you've got? My feathers aren't even ruffled!"

"We aren't getting anywhere with this guy," Casey said.

"I told you chickens are demonic!" I exclaimed.

"I've been thinking about how this guy fights," Lily informed us, "We can't keep attacking one at a time."

"You're right!" Casey said, "There's no way he can handle all of us at once. Nice thinking Lil!"

She giggled and said, "Alright, let's do it!"

Me, Casey, and Lily went into Jungle Master Mode and attacked. RJ fired purple beams of energy out of his morpher and the rest of us slashed him with our claw boosters. After that, we charged and hit him with one final attack and he exploded.

Then, of course, it grew big. RJ summoned his wolf spirit, as well as the tiger and jaguar spirits. I called out my cougar spirit and attached it to the Megazord. We formed the Wolf Pride Megazord and fought the monster.

But as we continued, the monster started gaining the upper hand. But then Theo's Antelope Zord came and knocked the monster away. Thus, Lily and Casey combined their Zords with Theo and formed their Megazord. And after a few good hits, the monster chicken was destroyed.

 **XXX**

After we got back to the Loft, we realized that Dom wasn't there. We ran off to him and saw him being attacked by Rinshi and Camille. After we arrived, we dealt with the Rinshi, but Camille nabbed the control dagger.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Looks like we've got more trouble," RJ said and we took off.

 **XXX**

We ran back to the place where the chicken was destroyed and saw a giant egg. And then it hatched and out popped the chicken.

"Oh come on!" I complained.

"And I'm more powerful than ever!" It said and he grew giant wings and charged.

It sliced through us, but eventually, we went into Jungle Master Mode and Dom finished it off. Then it grew big, we got in the Jungle Master Megazord and destroyed it.

 **XXX**

"There's only one reason why Dai Shi would want the control dagger," RJ said when we got back to the Loft.

"To gain the rhino power," Theo said.

"And to get that," Lily continued, "He needs to get to the Rhino Nexus."

RJ sighed and said, "Don't get comfortable yet. We're going on a field trip."

 **XXX**

 **Stupid lazy mood... Oh well. Been busy crying after seeing the Red vs Blue Season 13 finale... Till next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 8: Race to the Nexus

**Chapter 8: Race to the Nexus**

"Everybody ready?" RJ asked, walking down the stairs.

We nodded and he said, "Keep in mind, there are good reasons why no one gets into the Nexus. They say there are hidden dangers, protectors. So keep your guard up. All right, let's do it. Today, we'll be traveling first class."

 **XXX**

One morphing sequence and Zord formation later, the Jungle Master Megazord, using the Bat Zord, soared through the skies towards the Rhino Nexus.

"Okay guys," Casey said as we neared it, "We're almost there."

"Are you sure I can't get peanuts?" I joked, causing the others to snicker.

Suddenly, a dark energy zoomed past us causing the Megazord to rock back and forth.

"What was that?!" Lily screamed, grabbing Casey's arm to steady herself.

"It's the Overlords!" Casey said, "They passed us!"

"Oh come on!" I said.

The Overlords were beings that Dai Shi awakened a bit ago. All three are stronger than him. Geez, Dai Shi needs to rethink some of his plans... Nonetheless, they were a real issue.

"They're headed to the Rhino Nexus too," Casey continued, "We have to beat them there!"

 **XXX**

A little bit later, we saw the Land Overlord, Grizzaka, grow huge and saw him trying to crush Dai Shi and Camille. We swooped in and punched Grizzaka multiple times sending him stumbling back.

"Rangers," he growled.

"You're not getting the dagger!" Casey yelled, "Right guys?"

We agreed but then saw Dai Shi and Camille making a run for it.

"They're getting away!" Theo exclaimed.

"I think that's the least of our concerns right now," I said looking at Grizzaka.

We charged, but Grizzaka slashed us with his claws and we called the Shark Zord. But even the Shark's blades weren't a match for Grizzaka's bear claws. He slashed us a few more times and the Megazord disappeared, sending us to the ground, unmorphed.

Grizzaka shrunk back to regular size and the other two Overlords, Carnisoar and Jellica, walked to his side, laughing evilly.

"I will enjoy eliminating you!" Grizzaka said, but was soon interrupted by an eruption from the ground beneath him. Whatever was underground grabbed the three and sent them under with them.

"Sand Snakes!" Carnisoar screamed before disappearing under the earth.

Dom got up and said, "We're running out of time!"

And with that, he took off and we soon followed. But then Carnisoar flew out of the ground and blasted us. Dom stopped, but we told him to keep moving so we could deal with Carnisoar.

"You have proven to be surprisingly resilient," Carnisoar said, "But I am the Overlord who will finish the job."

"You've picked the wrong day to mess with us," Casey said.

We morphed and fought him. However, he threw us around, so we went into Jungle Master Mode. The three powered up the Claw Cannon, I powered up my chain dart, and RJ powered up his wolf beam. We fired and it was a direct hit. Unfortunately, Carnisoar just flew out of the smoke and fired beams of energy at us.

"Your playthings can't hurt me!" He taunted, "After today, you and your masters will finally be out of the way."

"We won't go down that easily," Casey grunted while getting up.

"And FYI," I said, "That's kind of a trend here: You think you're gonna win, but we win anyway. It's very simple."

Carnisoar growled and we charged. Lily and Theo zoomed ahead and slashed, but Carnisoar jumped to avoid. Casey jumped after him, but was slashed right back down.

"Casey!" Lily yelled before going over to help him.

Me and RJ fought him, but were knocked down like the rest. The others came back, but were knocked around. After knocking back Theo, Lily charged in, only to have her arm grabbed. Carnisoar slashed her more and threw her away.

"Hey!" Casey yelled, zooming towards Carnisoar on his jet boosters.

Carnisoar simply raised his hand and a giant beam of energy shot out and scored a direct hit. Casey was blown back to where he was before, groaning in pain.

"Not even your highest power can destroy me, Red Ranger," Carnisoar said.

"Casey!" Lily said as we ran over and helped him up.

"Fighting you is tiresome," Carnisoar said, "Maybe you should fight each other!"

Suddenly, feathers spewed out and completely covered our vision. When our vision cleared, we weren't in the field anymore. Wherever we were, all we saw were each other and feathers were raining from the sky like snow.

"Be careful guys," I said, "This must be his world. Stay on guard."

No sooner than those words came out of my mouth, I heard a slash and looked behind me. Lily had slashed Casey to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Carnisoar!"

I watched as occasionally the others fought each other. I sometimes did see Carnisoar, but I knew it was an illusion. I sighed and sat down to meditate. I used my other senses to try to find him. I sensed him, flung open my eyes, and swung my claw behind me, nailing the real Carnisoar.

We were blinded by a bright flash of light and we were suddenly back in the real world.

"My illusion!" Carnisoar yelled, surprised.

"Good going Stryder!" RJ complimented.

"Really helped us out back there!" Lily added.

"Thanks guys."

"I don't need an illusion to destroy you," Carnisoar claimed, "I have the most powerful trick of all!"

So of course he grew big. We called our Zords out. Casey, Lily, and Theo got into the Jungle Master Megazord and me and RJ got in the Jungle Pride Megazord. But the fight did not go well. He knocked us out of the Megazord and got ready to finish us off.

But before he could, we heard a loud roar. We looked and saw Dominic on his new Rhino Zord. It swung its horn up and knocked Carnisoar down.

"Go Dom!" Lily cheered.

"Nice!" I joined in.

"Rhino Spirit!" Dom said, "Transform!"

The Zord then began to take shape. It became more humanoid with a sword and shield.

"Rhino Warrior Mode!" Dom exclaimed as his new Megazord got into fighting position.

"Okay," I admitted, "I'm officially jealous."

After a few swings, Dom yelled, "Rhino Steel Blade! Attack!"

The Megazord's sword glowed orange and sliced energy that scored a direct hit on Carnisoar.

With his dying breath, Carnisoar gasped, "You may have won this battle... But this is far from over!"

And thus, Carnisoar exploded.

 **XXX**

 **And that ends Race to the Nexus! This one took a bit of time for the same reason as the last few! Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. It's an original one that you might be a bit surprised by... Till next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 9: Old But New

**Chapter 9: Old But New**

Alarm clocks. I hate the darn things sometimes. You could be having the best dream possible and all of a sudden: BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

This case, however, it was a dream I was trying to understand. I saw a Power Ranger, but it wasn't like any I've ever seen.

It was a Red Ranger and the helmet had the shape of a Jungle Fury helmet and the visor was jagged, like me and Conner's Dino Thunder ones. The suit was like the Jungle Fury suits, except the emblem was different, it had a belt, and the patterns were white instead of black. The emblem looked like the Dino Thunder emblem with the Jungle Fury emblem's claw marks on it. Then: BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

I woke up and looked around.

'What was that about?' I thought to myself.

I shook my head, 'It was just a dream. Probably nothing.'

I got up and started getting ready for work. Then I looked at my dresser and saw an old picture that I had put there when I moved in. I smiled and picked it up.

It was a picture of me and all my old friends: Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Dr. O. I stood next to Kira and Dr. O with my arm around Kira. Dr. O and Conner were in the middle with Ethan and Trent to their left.

I stared at the picture, getting hit with a sense of nostalgia.

'If only you guys knew that I became a Ranger again...'

"What're you looking at?"

I jumped and looked at the door. It was Fran.

"Oh, hey Fran," I said, "Just a picture of me and some old friends."

"Can I see?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

She walked over and looked over, "Mind telling me their names?"

"Okay," I pointed, "That's Conner McKnight."

"Where have I heard that name?"

"He went on to start the Conner McKnight Soccer Camps."

"Really? Wow, you know someone famous!"

'You don't know the half of it,' I thought before pointing again, "That's Trent Mercer. He's the son of Anton Mercer, head of Mercer industries. Last I checked, Trent went to join an art school. That's Ethan James, school geek/genius. He's still in college, probably somewhere near the top of his class."

"Who's the old guy? He looks a bit old to be a close friend."

I sighed, "That's Tommy Oliver. My adopted dad."

"Ooooooh... Wait, adopted?!"

"Yep. My parents died in an island explosion a couple of years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over it."

"Well, who's the girl?"

I smiled, "That's Kira."

She saw my smile and asked, "That's your girlfriend?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Wow. You weren't lying. She looks... Familiar. What's her last name?"

I sighed. Might as well say it now.

"Ford. Kira Ford."

Fran's eyes widened, "Wait, like the Kira Ford?!"

"Told ya you wouldn't believe me," I said.

"You're dating Kira Ford?!"

"Yell it to the world, why don't ya?"

"Sorry, I'm just... Surprised. Are you serious?"

"Yep. Started dating near the end of senior year. But then she got discovered and we've been in a long distance relationship since. Haven't seen or heard from her in a while."

"Oh."

Before the conversation could continue, my morpher beeped. We looked at each other and headed to the Loft.

"Rangers!" Dai Shi yelled on the screen, "Show yourselves and fight me!"

"He's certainly asking for it," Lily observed.

"No kidding," Casey said, "Let's end this."

All of us jumped on the vine in the Loft and swung through the vent leading out.

 **XXX**

We got there and Jarrod said, "Huh. I thought you weren't gonna show."

We got into fighting positions and charged. Well, Jarrod was most definitely stronger than before. He fought us all off, forcing us to morph. He transformed into his form and we continued the fight. Just when we thought we were ganging up on him, he stood tall.

"Zocato!" He yelled and black energy poured out of him, knocking the other Rangers back.

"Guys!" I yelled, before turning back to Dai Shi.

"You and me, Orange Ranger," he said, "Time to finish you!"

We fought for a bit, countering punch for punch, kick for kick. But I was wearing out. He finally energy punched me in the chest and I went flying back, demorphing. I tried to get up, but couldn't.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I heard a noise behind me and I looked. What I saw made my eyes widen. It was an invisiportal. What was something like that doing here?

I looked back to Dai Shi, who was slowly stalking towards me. Seeing no other option, I reached my hand out and disappeared through the portal.

 **XXX**

Next thing I knew, I was hitting a hard wood floor.

"OW!" I yelled.

I groaned and looked around. My eyes widened at the familiar setting.

'Hayley's Cyberspace?!' I thought, 'What am I doing here?'

I looked around and saw that the place was empty. It hasn't opened yet, it being so early in the morning. Nothing much had changed about it.

 _"Stryder..."_

I jumped at the sudden voice that seemed to echo all around me, "Who's there?"

 _"I've been waiting a long time for you..."_

The voice was deep, but not the booming evil kind, more like an old wise man kind.

 _"There is a button behind the nearest arcade machine,"_ It said again, _"Push it."_

I raised an eyebrow, but looked nonetheless. Sure enough, there was a button, so I pushed it. Suddenly the ground shook and a portion of the restaurant's floor opened up. From that hole rose a platform with a giant black rock on it with smoke pouring out.

 _"Ahhh,"_ it said again, and the voice seemed to be more coming from the rock, _"Finally. It has been a while since I've been out. Thank you. Now I can meet you face to face."_

"Who... What are you?" I asked.

 _"I am the embodiment of what changed your life," he said, "I am what give you your powers. I am the power. I am the embodiment of the Morphing Grid."_

My eyes widened. The Morphing Grid?! From what I've heard from Tommy, the Morphing Grid was what gave the Rangers their power to begin with. It was basically a god in its own right.

"Okay..." I said, not sure of what else to say, "What do you want me for?"

 _"You have a destiny to fulfill... It is not now, but it is approaching. You must gain more power."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I trust you still have your Dino Gem?"_

I looked at my left wrist bracelet with my gem on it, "Yep."

 _"Place it on top of me."_

I was taken aback for a second, but I did what he said. The room began to shake again and my gem began to glow green. The room stopped shaking and my gem flew back into my bracelet.

 _"Now go,"_ the Morphing Grid said, _"Help your friends."_

Another invisiportal appeared and I looked at my bracelet and smirked.

'Here I go again.'

 **XXX**

When I popped back out, I landed on one knee. Dai Shi was in front of me and my friends were behind me, struggling to get up from the ground.

"So, you're back," Dai Shi said, "Oh well. More meat to knock around."

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said, "You better run now, or else I'll have to knock you around."

"Stryder!" Lily cried, "What are you talking about?!"

"Together we could barely handle him," Theo said, "What makes you think you can alone?"

"Just trust me," I smirked.

"You're confidence is noted, Orange Ranger," Dai Shi said, "But even when you were fighting with your friends, I still beat you. I cannot be defeated! I am the king! I am the Mighty Lion!"

He let out a roar and Zocato power poured out again.

'The dramatic type huh?' I thought, 'I think I can top that.'

"Oh yeah?" I said, "Well, lions might be the kings, but do you know what ruled before them?"

I brought my left wrist out in front of me, and my Green Dino Morpher appeared.

"Dinosaurs," I finished.

And thus, I yelled words I never thought I'd say again.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! HA!"

And I morphed back into my old Green Dino Ranger form.

"Dino Thunder! Green Ranger! HA!!!"

"What?!" Dai Shi exclaimed.

"Whoa..." Dom said.

"He's a Dino Thunder Ranger?!" Casey said.

"Be careful Dai Shi," I smirked, "I've had a lot of practice in this form."

And I charged. Taken aback, Dai Shi stumbled back and I began to punch him. He started fighting back, but by then, I was already wearing him out. My belt glowed and my dagger popped out.

"Spino Dagger!"

I slashed him multiple times. He caught one of the slashes, but I kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Zocato!" He roared, sending me flying back.

I got up and glared at him. He didn't even look winded.

"Is that really all you've got?" He taunted.

"Actually, no," I answered, before crossing my arms, "Super Dino Mode!"

I changed to Super Dino Mode and attacked, more powerful than ever. After a bit of beating him up, he fell to the ground and changed back to his human form.

"This isn't over, Green Ranger..." He groaned.

Then he retreated.

I turned back to my friends' dumbfounded faces, "Power down!"

I demorphed and thought, 'Man I've got some explaining to do.'

 **XXX**

"So let me get this straight," Theo said when we got back to the Loft, "You were the Green Dino Thunder Ranger and you never told us? And don't say I-"

"You didn't ask," I smiled.

"Seriously?!" Theo exclaimed while everyone laughed.

"Seriously though," Lily said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"There was no reason to," I shrugged.

"Wait," Fran said, suddenly snapping her fingers, "The people in the photo with you! All those guys were the Dino Rangers!"

"Spot on," I admitted.

Fran ran off and returned with my photo.

"These are them," she said, showing it to the others.

"Wait," Dom said, looking at Kira, "Is that Kira Ford?!"

"Yep."

Lily's eyes widened, "You knew Kira Ford?!"

"Yep," I answered, looking down a bit.

She noticed my look and looked back at the picture. She noticed photo me with my arm around Kira. Her eyes widened even more.

"When you said you had a girlfriend," she said, "Is that her?"

"Come on Lil," Casey said, "There's no way-"

"Yep," I answered, "That's her."

Everyone but Fran went slack-jawed.

"No way..." Dom said.

"Please don't tell anyone," I begged, "She hasn't told anyone she has a boyfriend because she knows I don't want the media attention. Plus, no one would believe you. Please."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry," RJ said, "We'll respect your privacy. We won't tell."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"So..." Lily said as we worked in the kitchen, "Not only are you dating Kira Ford, you were also the Green Dino Ranger and she was the Yellow Ranger?"

"Yep," I answered, "Why?"

"I just find it awesome how I'm wearing her color. It's all so hard to believe."

"No kidding," Casey said, "It is pretty awesome. Congrats on being the predecessor to Kira, Lil!"

"Thanks!" Lily blushed.

I looked back and forth between the two and bit my tongue to avoid me saying anything that could embarrass them, if you know what I mean.

But I said something anyway.

"You know," I smirked, "You two are reminding me of me and Kira when I was in high school."

They stared at me, their faces completely red.

"SHUT UP!!!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay, okay!" I relented, "Let's just get back to work."

I got a pizza out of the oven and walked towards the door. But when I got there, I stopped.

"Oh, and by the way," I said, "I totally ship it."

I hurried into the restaurant to avoid the tomatoes thrown at me.

 **XXX**

 **And that's it! Really shows you how fast I can go when I'm not lazy. So, Stryder's back as the Green Ranger! I'll try to alternate between both his Ranger forms in future chapters. Also, had to get one more Casey x Lily moment at the end there. Till next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 10: Arise the Crystal Eyes

**Chapter 10: Arise the Crystal Eyes**

"Hey guys," RJ said after we finished setting up for work, "How about a little powwow?"

He set a newspaper on the counter. It said "Archeologist announces rare find".

"This archeologist has found five crystal eyes," RJ explained.

"Five what?" Theo asked.

"Crystal eyes. During the Beast Wars ten thousand years ago, the Phantoms were the baddest beasts around. But, one by one, the masters destroyed all eight of them, saving the human race. When each beast was destroyed-"

"Let me guess," I said, "Out popped a crystal eye."

"Exactly. It was about..."

He plucked the apple Dominic was about to eat out of Dom's hand, "this size. Tonight, the stars are in a very rare alignment. If the starlight shines through the eye, bingo, bango, bongo. The Phantom Beasts come back to life."

"If Dai Shi gets those crystal eyes," Lily said.

"We've got an army of Phantom Beasts to worry about," Theo finished.

"Well," I said, "Only eight, but yeah. We're in trouble."

"Precisely," RJ said, "There are eight crystal eyes, but she only has five. That means Dai Shi may already have three."

"Dr. Silvia Jennings," Dom said, looking at the paper, "She probably has no idea what they are."

"We have to make sure those crystal eyes are safe tonight," Casey said.

 **XXX**

Me, Casey, and RJ went to Dr. Jennings' research lab to try to get her to lend us the eyes. Needless to say, Dr. Jennings was not going to just hand over her life's work. When Casey came back down, Theo called and said that he needed some help. RJ went to help and Casey and I stayed to keep watch.

 **XXX**

Just a few minutes after RJ left, the museum's alarm went off. When me and Casey went to check, we saw that Camille had infiltrated and stole the box with the five crystal eyes in it.

We ran over and I jumped and green energy surrounded my hand, slicing Camille. She stumbled back, losing the box. She glared and her tongue shot out and knocked me into a wall. She kept hitting me with it (yes, it was as disgusting as it seems) and I soon found myself unable to move.

Casey leaped in but we heard a cry for help. We saw Dr. Jennings being taken by Rinshi. Casey looked back and forth between the box and Jennings, but charged after the archeologist and started fighting the Rinshi. Camille laughed and took off with the box.

After the Rinshi were taken down, I found the strength to get up and me and Casey ran after Camille. We morphed along the way (me as Jungle Fury) and found ourselves in the woods.

We hid behind some trees when we saw her casually walking along. Then she stopped and Dai Shi walked up to her. We couldn't make out the conversation, but our eyes widened when we saw Dai Shi with the last three crystal eyes.

Camille walked away and went invisible.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap and looked at Casey, who wordlessly apologized. Dai Shi looked in our direction and put the box behind a rock.

"Jungle Master Mode!"

Dai Shi turned quickly to see us jump and slash at him. He transformed and dodged the slices.

"What are you doing so far out in the woods Rangers?" He asked, "You must be lost."

"Far from it," Casey replied, "We know you have the crystal eyes. And we're not leaving without them!"

We charged and continued to fight, blocking punches and kicks, knocking each other back and around, and the occasional energy blast.

"The Phantom Beasts will return," Dai Shi claimed.

"Not without a fight Jarrod!" I replied.

"And a fight is what you'll get."

We continued fighting, but we soon saw Jellica trying to get away with the box. Dai Shi fired an energy blast and knocked the box out of her hands and onto the ground. He turned back to us.

"Your friends have been destroyed," he informed.

"Oh please," I said smugly, "They can handle a couple of Rinshi."

"Rinshi, yes," Dai Shi smirked, "But they are battling Grizzaka! They haven't a chance against him."

"Oh no!" Casey said.

Jarrod blasted us with Zocato energy and we went flying. I lost it and demorphed, while Casey just barely hung on. When Dai Shi picked up the box and was about to go on his merry way, Casey grabbed me with one hand and fired his jets, allowing me to snatch the box out of Dai Shi's hands.

"I'll be taking that!" I quipped as we shot past him.

He fired energy blasts at us, but he missed and we high tailed it to the city.

 **XXX**

After another quick morph into Jungle Master Mode, I ran with Casey to the others, who were on the ground in pain. He helped Lily up and I helped pick Theo up and we all helped RJ and Dom get on their feet.

"You're about to get a taste of your own medicine," Casey told Grizzaka, "Dom! Give me your morpher!"

"Really?" Dom said, "Umm, okay."

Dominic tossed his morpher and Casey caught it. Casey then proceeded to put his claw booster on the side of the Rhino Blade and he powered up.

"Tiger and Rhino combine!" Casey exclaimed as power surged around him.

"Hey!" Dominic said, "How'd you know that would work?"

"Didn't know until now," Casey admitted.

Casey and Grizzaka then proceeded to hack and slash at each other. Although they were countering blow for blow, it was clear Casey has the upper hand. After a few more good hits, Grizzaka fell to the ground. After Casey gave Dom his morpher back, we began to congratulate him, but Grizzaka got up.

"I will end you!" Grizzaka claimed, more ticked off than ever.

"Firing jets!" We yelled as we got ready.

"Claw Cannon!"

"Rope Dart! Chain Mode!"

"Wolf Beam!"

"Rhino Blade!"

"FIRE!!!"

Our weapons powered up and fired. The separate blasts combined into one huge laser that blew a giant hole straight through Grizzaka's torso. Grizzaka then fell to the ground, and exploded.

"We did it!" Dom cheered.

"Alright!" Lily said, actually hugging Casey.

When she saw the looks she was getting, she let go and stuttered, "S-sorry..."

"Don't celebrate yet guys," I sighed, "I've seen this more than enough times to know what's gonna happen next. He's gonna get up..."

Grizzaka got up, grasping his torso, "That was nothing! I am the strongest fighter there will ever be!"

"Then he'll grow huge..." I continued.

"Zocato!" Grizzaka yelled, growing to skyscraper size.

"And now to call out our Zords," I sighed, "It's really sad that I know the gist of this by heart now."

We called the Zords out to form our Megazords. Casey, Lily, and Theo got in the Jungle Master Megazord and me and RJ got in the Wolf Pride Megazord. We battled Grizzaka for a minute or so until Dom showed up in his Rhino Zord and went into Warrior Mode. With our combined strength, we blasted Grizzaka through several buildings.

'Thank goodness for the abandoned buildings district,' I thought.

"Ready to end this?" Dom asked.

"You know it," I smirked.

"Animal Spirits!" We all yelled, "Stampede!"

The Antelope Zord and Penguin Zord separated from their Megazord, as did my Cougar Zord and RJ's Wolf Zord. The Rhino Zord went back to animal mode and the Gorilla Zord attached to its back while the Wolf Zord stood on the Rhino's head. All the others ran alongside them.

"Jungle Master Spin Attack!" We all yelled from inside the same cockpit.

The Gorilla swung its arms in circles while the rest of our Zords slashed at Grizzaka. The Rhino knocked Grizzaka in the air and the Gorilla hit him with its spin attack. Grizzaka fell back to the ground, electricity arcing his body.

"Impossible..." He groaned, "I am invincible! No one is stronger than Grizzaka..."

And he fell to the ground and exploded, destroyed for good.

We all cheered, "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!!!"

 **XXX**

"That was awesome!" Theo said when we got back to the restaurant.

"Yeah, no kidding," Dom said, putting a hand on Casey's shoulder, "But we would've been toast if Casey here hadn't shown up."

We all smiled and nodded our heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Casey said, a little embarrassed.

As we all went back to our stations, Lily walked up and hugged Casey, who went as red as his suit.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, stuttering.

"My thank you for saving us," Lily smiled and walked away.

As Casey stood there, flustered and confused, I walked by and said, "Still ship it."

"SHUT UP STRYDER!!!"

 **XXX**

 **And that's the end of Grizzaka! But still a bit a way from the finale. And we still got Phantom Beasts to deal with! Oh well. Till next time guys!**


	14. Chapter 11: Fear and the Phantoms

**Chapter 11: Fear and the Phantoms**

Today got rather hectic. While Theo and Lily went off to see their respective masters, me and Casey were sparring in the Loft. My rope dart wrapped around his nunchucks and ripped them out of his hands, allowing me to kick him out of bounds.

I helped him up and said, "You're getting better. I almost had to go full out."

"Oh, ha ha," he said, sitting down on the chair, "Hey Stryder? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I replied, "What is it?"

"I just got to know. Why do you always tease me and Lily like you do?"

"Seriously?" I chuckled, "That's what this is about?"

"Come on! Be serious."

"Okay okay! Look, I'm just saying that it's quite obvious you like her and she likes you. You both are just too dense to figure that out."

"Look, she's made it obvious that she only sees me as a brother. There's no chance."

"Wait," I realized, "You aren't denying you like her?! That's a first."

"Just shut up dude. Yes, it's true. I like her. But what chance do I have?"

"Have you tried asking her out?"

"... No."

"Exactly. Look, like I said, it's obvious she likes you, but if you never take that chance, you're gonna lose her. It took me a while to admit to Kira my feelings for her. I won't deny that it's hard, but it's definitely worth the risk."

He sighed, "I just... Don't know if I'm ready to admit it yet."

"Okay," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Just tell her when you're ready. But like I said, wait too long and you'll lose her. You've got a good catch."

He smiled, "Thanks Stryder."

"No problem."

"Just one thing though: please don't tease us again."

"I make no promises," I smirked.

Before he could respond, RJ walked in, "Hey, we've got a problem."

We followed him out of the Loft and joined up with the others. Theo was holding what looked like burnt fans.

"Master Swoop is missing," he explained, holding up the fans, "And he apparently ran into trouble."

"We better make sure the other masters are okay," I said.

"I'll go check on Master Phant," Lily said.

"I'll go check on dad," RJ decided, "The rest of you wait here just in case something happens."

We nodded and RJ and Lily ran off.

 **XXX**

It didn't take long for a monster to attack. By then, RJ had arrived and we morphed (me going Dino Thunder). We saw the monster, who seemed to represent a boar or a warthog **(A/N: or maybe some sort of big cat, like a puma.lol).**

"I am Sonimax!" It said, "With powers like you've never seen before. Behold the strength of a Phantom Beast Warrior! Sonic Attack!"

He then let out a sonic wave that hit us. The others grabbed the side of their helmets in pain from the noise, while I just stood there and took it.

When the attack stopped, Sonimax hit us with laser blasts, which knocked us to the ground.

"Guess we don't have to wonder about the Phantom Beasts anymore," RJ said.

"Let's teach Sonimax a lesson!" Casey said and we charged.

Surprisingly, Sonimax was quite agile, despite his bulk. He blocked punches and kicks and fired laser blasts at us. He knocked us around with ease.

Soon though, Lily showed up and apparently six against one was enough to even it out. Lily punched him towards us and we slashed him down.

We regrouped and Lily informed us that Master Phant had been taken by a Phantom Beast. We charged again at Sonimax, but he let out another sonic boom that sent the others flying back. I, however, kept going and slashed him with my dagger, knocking him back.

"What?!" He cried, dumbfounded, "How are you not affected by that?"

"Please," I scoffed, "When you've heard a pterodactyl scream multiple times, you can pretty much survive any noise."

I slashed him a couple more times and my blade glowed green.

"Spino Dagger!" I yelled, "Super Slash!"

I slashed straight through Sonimax and he exploded. But almost immediately after, he grew huge and we called all three of our Megazords.

But just when we were about to win, another Phantom Beast showed up and blasted us back.

"That's the same Beast that took Master Phant!" Lily exclaimed.

"Behold the ancient might!" The new Beast said, glowing orange, "Rinzin Power!"

And with a punch from both hands, he knocked all three of us into the air.

 **XXX**

When we finally got out of our Zords, me, Casey, and RJ looked for Master Finn, but he was gone too. We regrouped with Lily, Dom, and Theo back in the city.

"Master Finn's gone too," I said, "Looks like they took all three masters."

"Then I say we go to Dai Shi's temple," Theo offered.

"To fight Dai Shi and the Phantom Beasts?" Casey said, "No way. That's crazy."

"Casey's right," Lily said, "We don't even know if that's where they are."

"Well," RJ said, "The bigger question is 'why'. Why would they take the masters in the first place?"

Suddenly, the ground began to spark and electricity sizzled across the pavement. Thunder boomed and lightning struck.

"Something tells me we're about to find out," I said, getting a bit nervous.

Then a lightning bolt hit the ground between us and an explosion sent us flying back. When we got back up, three figures emerged from the smoke. All three looked like they were Power Rangers. One was dark green, the second was black, and the last was cyan. They cackled evilly as they stalked towards us.

"They look like," Casey said, "... Power Rangers."

 **During the events of Blue Ranger, Twin Danger**

The three got into fighting positions and waited, as if letting us have the first move.

"Let's power up!" Casey said and we all pulled out our morphers.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

We morphed and the three charged. Casey and RJ took on Cyan, Dom and Theo took on Black, and Lily and I took on Green. As we fought, Lily pulled out her Jungle Mace and I pulled out my Jungle Rope Dart. Then, to our surprise, Green also pulled out a Jungle Mace.

We fought some more, but were overpowered by them. Same went for the others. We went into Jungle Master Mode, but no matter what we did, they still overwhelmed us. But suddenly, they just disappeared.

 **XXX**

When we got back to the Loft, RJ said he saw his dad's spirit inside of the Cyan Ranger. He deduced that these 'Spirit Rangers' were our masters being controlled by Dai Shi.

"I guess this means we just can't relax yet," I guessed, "Man, how come the evil Rangers are always the strongest?"

"Yep," RJ answered, "Until we find out how to free them, we're gonna have to deal with it."

 **XXX**

 **And that's the introduction to the Spirit Rangers and the Phantom Beasts. I'm not gonna include the whole episode after Fear and the Phantoms because it is basically filler. Till next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 12: One Last Second Chance

**Chapter 12: One Last Second Chance**

RJ made some special modifications to the others' Claw Cannon. He said it is now powered by the Masters' animal spirits, so if the others fire it, it could cancel the Spirit Ranger's animal spirit. Which comes to our main issue.

"By cancel," Lily said nervously, "You mean destroy the spirit?"

"... Yes," RJ admitted.

"Woah, did I miss something here?" Casey said, "If you destroy the spirit, couldn't that destroy the master too?"

"I... Don't know," RJ admitted again.

 **XXX**

"Keep your eyes open," RJ said as we trekked through the forest in our morphed forms (me in Dino Thunder), "Wait... I sense something..."

The ground shook as thunder rumbled and electricity arced the ground. The Spirit Rangers appeared and we began fighting. RJ went against Swoop, me and Dom went against Phant, and the others fought Finn.

Soon, they called out the Claw Cannon and charged it. There were hesitant to fire, but eventually, they did and The Cyan Ranger seemed to do a mixture of exploding and vanishing. After that, the other Spirit Rangers vanished as well.

"It worked!" RJ said, but then Camille walked into the clearing.

"So," she said, "You figured out how to destroy a Spirit Ranger. Hmm. Congratulations. You've also destroyed you're Master Finn."

Our eyes widened in shock and horror as Camille disappeared back into the woods.

 **XXX**

A little while later, a Phantom Beast appeared to gather fear and we (minus RJ) went to stop it. But when we got there, the Unicorn Phantom summoned the remaining Spirit Rangers and the brawl began.

Me, Casey, and Dominic fought the Beast and Lily and Theo fought their respective masters. But after a while, even in Jungle Master Mode, we wore out and the Beast shot Rinzin Power at us and we went flying.

"With you gone," the Beast taunted, "The Phantom Beasts will rule this world!"

"Hey!"

We turned and saw RJ, who said, "That's not gonna happen!"

"Please. I've already beaten four Rangers, one more is no challenge."

But then we saw the three Spirit Rangers walk up to RJ's side and our eyes widened.

"How's this for a challenge?" RJ said.

Camille then walked up, summoned Rinshi, and transformed into her monster form. In turn, we walked to our masters' sides. And the role call began.

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the pride of a Cougar! Jungle Fury Orange Ranger!"

"With the courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the spirit of an Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!!!"

And with that, explosions went off behind us.

'I really want to know where those come from,' I thought.

The enemies charged and we attacked. With the Spirit Rangers helping, we swept through them with relative ease. RJ sent Camille packing and the Spirit Rangers destroyed the Unicorn Phantom, ending the battle.

 **XXX**

 **And that ends the Spirit Ranger issue! Next up, we'll have to deal with Casey's spirit animal issue with Whiger. Till next time guys!**


	16. Chapter 13: Tigers Fall, Lions Rise

**Chapter 13: Tigers Fall, Lions Rise**

Today when RJ and Casey were taking a jog through the woods, a Phantom Beast attacked Casey out of nowhere. What was crazy was this Beast also had the spirit of the Tiger. A white tiger to be exact. According to Casey, the Beast, Whiger, put his hand on Casey's chest and Casey felt himself grow weaker by the second.

"I can't believe he just attacked you out of nowhere," Dom said when they got to the Loft and Casey sat down.

"I can't believe he also had the Tiger Spirit," Lily said, kneeling next to Casey.

"I can't believe RJ's letting you sit in his chair," I put in, seeing where Casey was sitting.

"Uh, don't get used to it," RJ said, "Are you alright?"

"Won't lie," Casey admitted, wincing, "I've definitely felt better."

"Maybe Whiger drained some of your spirit," I suggested, "Try unleashing your Tiger Spirit."

He nodded, got up, and yelled, "Spirit of the Tiger!"

Nothing happened. He tried again, but only doubled over in pain. Lily rushed over to him and helped sit him back down.

"Oh man," I mumbled.

"What do we do?" Casey asked.

"We get your spirit back," Lily assured.

"Right," Dominic agreed, "Who is this Whiger?"

RJ walked over to a table and pulled out a scroll, "During the ancient Beast Wars, Whiger and his ugly compadres, Scorch and Snapper, fought against the humans, but..."

RJ unrolled the scroll and it showed three figures fighting each other.

"They also tried to overthrow Dai Shi. If Dai Shi forgives them and they combine their powers, Dai Shi could be... Unstoppable."

 **XXX**

On that happy note, we went back to work. But then Casey received some kind of telepathic message from Whiger, telling him to meet him at the quarry.

"I have to go," Casey grunted, "I have to get my spirit back."

"Not in that condition you are," Lily ordered, "We'll go get him. You stay here."

"... Yes ma'am..."

I laughed a bit and said, "Alright guys, let's move."

 **XXX**

We arrived at the quarry and, sure enough, Whiger was there.

"Where is the Red Ranger?" He asked.

"You get one," RJ said, "You get all of us."

We charged in and began fighting. But with the power of two Tiger spirits, he tossed us around like rag dolls. I did notice, however, that Lily seemed to fight more fiercely determined than the rest of us. But it didn't matter.

After getting beat up, we noticed Dai Shi on the cliff side, along with Camille and the other Phantom Beasts, Scorch and Snapper. Whiger warped to their side.

Dai Shi and Camille both chuckled and transformed, but they were different. Both had gold armor now and seemed more intimidating. Dai Shi's armor was more spiky, while Camille's resembled feathers.

"That... Doesn't look good," I commented.

"The Phantom Beast King has risen!" Scorch announced, "Soon, he shall rule the world!"

Then they did their own role call.

"Phantom Beast General Camille! With the Spirit of the Phoenix!"

"Phantom Beast General Snapper! With the Spirit of the Snapping Turtle!"

"Phantom Beast General Whiger! With the Spirit of the Tiger!"

"Phantom Beast General Scorch! With the Spirit of the Dragon!"

"Oh, come on!" I yelled, "Role calls are our thing!"

"There is no point in resisting," Dai Shi said, "Our power exceeds anything you can imagine! You will all bow before me!"

"Am I the only one who wants to shut him up?" I asked.

"Let's do it," Lily smirked.

We morphed and the generals all warped down to fight us. RJ fought Whiger, Theo and Dom fought Snapper, and Lily and I fought Camille. The fights did not go well. We were tossed around like rag dolls and the generals warped back to Dai Shi.

"Rangers!" He called out, "You will submit to the power of the Phantom Beasts! Or you will be destroyed resisting us."

To make his point clear, he fired a giant orange energy beam and it blasted us away. And the Phantom Beasts walked away, laughing.

 **XXX**

"I should've been there," Casey said after we told him what happened, "I could've helped."

"You wouldn't have made a difference," RJ said.

"They tossed us around as easily as taking out trash," I said.

"I'm useless without my Tiger spirit," Casey muttered sadly.

"Don't talk like that!" Lily exclaimed, putting a hand on his knee.

"Wait," RJ said, "You've got it all wrong. Your spirit doesn't make you stronger. You make your spirit stronger. Think about it."

Casey nodded and we went back to work.

 **XXX**

A while later, Whiger struck again, attacking the city looking for Casey. Casey was there, cornered.

"Get away from him!!"

Whiger turned just in time to see Lily slash him in the face. Whiger was knocked to the ground.

"Casey!" She said, "Go!"

Casey obeyed and ducked behind a staircase as the rest of us jumped in. Whiger knocked us around as some kids hid behind a bus. Soon, Casey arrived in his Jungle Master Mode, but he was clearly struggling to maintain it. Apparently, without his spirit, it was a miracle he morphed to begin with.

"Claw Cannon!" They yelled, but the weapon refused to charge without the Tiger spirit.

Then, one of the kids ran up and said, "Let me help! I've got a Tiger spirit!"

"Get out of here kid!" Theo said.

"Wait!" Casey said, "Maybe he can."

The kid put his hand on the cannon and it charged up. They fired and sent Whiger sprawling to the ground. We thanked the kid and he walked back to the other kids.

Then Whiger got up, glowed orange, and grew in size.

"Aaaaaaand he grows," I said.

We summoned the Jungle Master and Wolf Pride Megazords and fought. Soon, Dom came in his Rhino Megazord. We got knocked around a bit, but we were fighting almost evenly.

"Give," Lily said in between punches, "Casey's. Spirit. BACK!!"

We used Stampede and Whiger shrunk back down to regular size, too weakened to continue.

 **XXX**

 **Pretty sucky ending, but oh well. Now to get Casey's spirit back. Till next time guys!**


	17. Chapter 14: The Spirit of Kindness

**Chapter 14: The Spirit of Kindness**

The next day, I walked out of the kitchen after the work day had ended and found my team (minus RJ) and Fran on top of the counter. I was confused, but I still smiled when I saw that Lily was holding onto Casey's arm.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Fran pointed to a nearby table and at first I saw nothing. Then I looked down and saw a white mouse.

"Seriously?" I sighed, "Alright then. Oh mighty Power Rangers, watch and learn."

I picked up a slice of pizza, walked over to the rodent, knelt down, and started clicking my teeth. It smelled the pizza and scurried over to me, beginning to nibble on the pizza. It was actually pretty adorable. I picked it up with my free hand while still allowing it to chew its pizza.

"Hey RJ!" I yelled walking back to the Loft, "Don't we have one of those rat cages back there?"

I walked up, leaving my fellow Rangers dumbfounded.

 **XXX**

Not long afterward, two monsters began "attacking" the city. By that, I mean all they were doing was sprinkling dust everywhere. But the problem was that when the dust hit humans, the people disappear.

We left Casey to look after my new rat, Maurice, (oh, and also because we were worried that he could get himself killed) and headed out. Ironically enough, the monster we found first was a rat. We morphed (Jungle Fury) and began fighting it, but its fur pretty much shielded it from all our blows. It even took on my Chain Dart Slice. **(A/N: From now on, I'm just gonna put what he morphs into in parentheses.)**

Then we found the other Beast. It was giant sized. Me, Lily, and Theo stayed on the ground to fight the rat (Badrat was what he called himself) while RJ and Dominic got in their Megazords and fought the ram. However, once we thought we destroyed them, all they did was switch places.

Badrat knocked RJ and Dom out of their Megazords and the Ram knocked us down.

"Do you think their weak enough now Rammer?" Badrat asked his buddy.

"Only one way to find out!" Rammer said as Badrat pulled dust out of his bowl and threw them at us.

And thus, we disappeared.

 **XXX**

Next thing we knew, we were in some kind of metal cage. We looked out its holes and saw more cages and heard people screaming.

"So that's where everyone went," I said.

"Uh oh," Lily said, "I think we're in a rat cage!"

"Well that's ironic," Dom said, looking at me.

"At least I gave Maurice pizza," I mumbled.

"I just hope Casey can find us," Lily said hopefully, looking out a hole.

My hand glowed green as I tried to slice our way out. Nothing happened when my attack connected. Just a small scorch mark.

"Dang it," I said, "Yeah, let's hope."

Soon, we heard footsteps and looked out. We saw Casey walk in with, to our surprise, Whiger.

"Case!" Lily called out, but he didn't give a sign that he heard her.

"Your friends are in that trap," Whiger told Casey, pointing at our cage.

Casey walked over and saw our small relieved faces, "Don't worry. I'll get you guys out."

"How pathetic!" A new voice yelled and we turned and saw Phoenix Camille, "A Ranger with no spirit, and a Phantom Beast with no Rinzin. A stiff wind could blow you over."

Casey and Whiger then commenced the fight with Camille. However, Camille tossed them aside rather easily. At one point, she tried to attack Casey, but Whiger blocked her with his own body. He flew into Casey, knocking them back.

"Two Tigers," Camille taunted, "No problem."

"We have only one hope of defending ourselves," Whiger said, "You have to trust me."

"What have I got to lose?" Casey agreed.

Whiger grabbed Casey's hand and put it against his chest, and Casey's hand glowing red. Camille attacked again, but Casey fought back with renewed strength. Whiger knelt down and Casey jumped off his shoulders as his fist glowed red and punched Camille.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" Casey yelled, glowing red.

"And the White Tiger!" Whiger yelled, glowing white.

Both of their animal spirits attacked Camille, who was knocked back. Camille got up and made a hasty retreat. Suddenly, Whiger fell to his knees.

"What's happening?" Casey asked.

"I've used up all my energy," Whiger answered weakly, "Without my Rinzin, I'll fade away."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because Dai Shi has proven to be my enemy. But you have proven to be my friend... You must destroy them! For all tigers!"

And with that, Whiger faded into nothingness. Casey got up with a serious look on his face and morphed. He pulled out his Shark Sabers and sliced open all the cages, sending the people back to where they came from. He slashed our cage and we appeared in room, normal sized again.

"Casey!" Lily cheered, crushing him in a hug.

He returned it and saw me give him a thumbs up. He mouthed, "Shut up."

"Come on!" He said after Lily let go, "We still got a pair of Beasts on the loose."

 **XXX**

We found the two and we morphed into Jungle Master Mode. I would say we began fighting them, but to be honest, Casey did all the work. He wore them down with just his Claw Booster and then pulled out his Shark Sabers and began slashing. After he was done with that, we stepped in, attacking with full power.

After Casey finished them off, they grew big and we summoned all three Megazords. Soon, we summoned all of the animal spirits together and fired a huge laser at them. It successfully destroyed Rammer, but Badrat was still standing and spin attacked us.

"Jungle Pride!" Casey yelled, "Full Fury! Charge!"

All the Zords gathered together again and charged.

"Animal Spirits!" We all yelled, "Full Fury! Savage Spin!"

Our Zords individually attacked Badrat and successfully destroyed him.

 **XXX**

"Bye Maurice," I said sadly as I gave my new pet away to a girl who had lost her's.

"Why did you give him away?" Fran asked.

"I heard about this girl that lost her pet," I explained, "So, I decided that Maurice would make up for that."

"You're a nice guy Stryder," Lily complimented.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I suppose I am."

"And that's what separates humans from beasts," Lily smiled, "Kindness."

"Yeah, I agree," Casey said, "But where would we have been today if not for Whiger?"

 **XXX**

 **And Casey's got his spirit back! Next up, the Finale saga, since the next episode is filler. Till next time guys!**


	18. Chapter 15: To Earn Your Stripes

**Chapter 15: To Earn Your Stripes**

"Casey, Lily, Theo," RJ said when we started opening up the restaurant, "We're going on a little trip today."

"Is this one of your 'It's not about the destination, it's about the journey' things?" Theo asked.

"No," RJ said, "This time, it's about the destination."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," RJ smiled, "Stryder, Fran, Dom, do you think you three can handle things here?"

"Definitely!" Fran smiled, "Me and Dom make a great team! ... I mean yeah, no problem."

I smiled as I remembered that Fran had a thing for Dominic, "You can count on us RJ."

"We've got it covered boss," Dom said.

As they set off, Fran walked over to us, "Wonder where they're going."

"RJ clued me in," I said, "Trust me. This is major."

RJ was taking them to the Pai Zhug academy for them to have their final lesson: defeating their master, and getting their master stripe tattoos on their arms, signifying that they are now masters.

 **XXX**

When they got back, Lily and Theo had gotten their stripes. Casey didn't. Nobody knew what he did to fail, and if RJ knew, he wasn't telling us. Probably for the best too, since we would've told Casey what he did wrong.

When we got back to work, they were all three in the kitchen. Casey noticed something off though.

"Why are you wearing your sleeves down?" He asked.

"Well... Um, because it gets chilly in here sometimes," Lily answered, rubbing her arms.

"Um, yeah," Theo agreed, also rubbing his arms, "Brrr..."

"Yeah," Casey stated sarcastically, "Must be really cold with all the pizza ovens in here."

The two looked down in shame.

"Look," Casey said, "You two don't have to hide your master stripes from me. You should be proud. You earned them."

"Not everyone's cut out to be a master," Dom said, "Look at me. I'm fine with the way I am."

"Dom," I said, "Not helping."

"I'm gonna take my break now," Casey said sadly and walked outside to go for a run.

"Casey..." Lily began to follow, but I grabbed her arm.

"Let him be Lily," I said, "Something tells me he just needs some time alone."

She nodded reluctantly and got back to work.

 **XXX**

"Casey's been gone for a while now," Lily stated worriedly.

"I know I said that he needed time alone," I said, "But this is a little much."

Suddenly Dom rushed in and said, "We've got trouble."

Apparently while Casey was out on his run, a Phantom Beast attacked him. We morphed and rushed over (Dino Thunder). We got there just in time to see Casey get knocked to the ground.

"Casey!" Lily called out, running over and helping him up.

"Thanks," he groaned, "This guy is brutal."

We went into Jungle Master Mode and Super Dino Mode and attacked. It was a bit hard to deal with, but we eventually wore it down and it went giant. We summoned all our Zords and shot a giant, multicolored laser and destroyed it.

 **XXX**

When we got back, Casey explained to us what he saw before we got there. Apparently, Jarrod had taken back over his body for a short time and saved Camille's life. Theo and Lily didn't believe him.

"Dai Shi, Jarrod, whatever you want to call him, tries to hurt people," Theo said, "And we need to stop him. That's all I need to know."

Lily put her hand on Casey's shoulder, "Look, I want to believe you, I really do, but even I can't see any good in him. Jarrod is gone."

"I believe you."

They turned and stared at me.

"You do?" Theo asked.

"Same thing happened to Trent when he became a Ranger," I explained, "How is this different?"

"Jarrod was a jerk even before Dai Shi took control," Theo argued, "He just went from bad to worse."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

 **XXX**

 **A bit shorter than I intended, but it works. Till next time guys!**


	19. Chapter 16: Path of the Righteous

**Chapter 16: Path of the Righteous**

The next day, I walked into the Loft before work. I looked at the TV screens and my eyes widened.

"Guys!" I yelled, "You might want to see this!"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, coming down the stairs, quickly followed by the others.

"It's Casey," I answered, pointing at the screens, "He's making a beeline for Dai Shi's Temple."

"WHAT?!?!" Lily screamed, "Is he insane?!"

"Apparently," Theo said.

We watched as Casey quite literally walked through the Rinshi and they all dissolved. And Casey walked through the Temple doors.

"We've got to help him," Lily insisted, "I'm going."

She turned to leave, but RJ said, "No. Not yet."

"But RJ-"

"No. This is Casey's destiny."

Lily looked like she wanted to argue so badly, but she reluctantly stayed. We kept watching the entrance to the Temple, hoping, praying. Lily even took off her hat, she was sweating so much.

Suddenly, an orange light glowed through the cracks of the doors. A bit later, the doors flung open. And out ran Casey, Jarrod, and Camille. We all sighed in relief and looked at RJ.

"Casey's done his job," he smiled, "Let's do our's."

 **XXX**

We all morphed (Jungle Fury) into Jungle Master Mode and hurried out, Lily being the fastest. When we arrived, we saw Scorch and Snapper stalking towards them. Lily and Theo leaped at them, kicking them away. They then ran back, helping the three up.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked while helping Casey up.

"Never better," Casey smiled then looking at Jarrod, "You up for this?"

"Absolutely," Jarrod grinned.

They walked up and Casey yelled, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

As he morphed, Jarrod actually went into his lion form and Camille into her monster form.

"Let's settle this now, Snapper!" Camille said.

"Now witness the full Lion Spirit, Scorch!" Jarrod said.

"Let's help them out guys!" Casey yelled.

And then the role call.

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Pride of a Cougar! Jungle Fury Orange Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Ha!"

"With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Ha!"

We posed and multicolored light shone behind us.

'Huh,' I thought, 'That's new.'

We charged and took on the last two Phantom Beasts. Casey and Jarrod took on Scorch while the rest of us took on Snapper. We fought for a while, not seeming to made any leeway against his shell. We finally were able to break through his defenses and toss him in the air.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ yelled, sniping Snapper in the air.

"Rhino Blade!" Dom exclaimed, spinning in the air and slicing Snapper.

Lily and Theo jumped up and slashed him with their claws.

"Rope Dart!" I yelled, "Chain Mode!"

I shot a slice of energy and scored a direct hit. Camille then flew through the air and spun like a drill straight towards him. She flew fight through his body and he exploded.

"Good riddance," Camille said.

We turned and saw that Casey and Jarrod had destroyed Scorch. But then, of course, Scorch grew huge. We summoned all our spirits, even Jarrod's lion and Camille's chameleon. The lion acted as armor and a sword for the Megazord and the chameleon added to the other arm.

"Animal Spirits! Stampede!"

We charged and threw Scorch into the air. All our Zords attacked and sliced through Scorch. Finally, the Megazord spun in a circle, slicing Scorch over and over again until he exploded.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

We all got to the ground, hugging each other and shaking hands with Jarrod and Camille. Suddenly, Casey's arm glowed and he looked and saw his stripes.

"I got my Master Stripes!" He exclaimed, getting claps on the back and an extra hug from Lily.

"A master cannot be a follower," RJ explained, "When you chose to defy your fellow masters and believe your own convictions, your path to masterhood became your destiny."

Casey grinned, but then Jarrod looked down and knelt, "Tiger Master. I am prepared for what punishment you deem appropriate."

We all stared at him and Casey said, "No punishment necessary, okay? We're gonna need you guys to help save humanity."

Jarrod looked up in astonishment, but shook his head, "I think we've done enough."

He walked away and Camille followed.

 **XXX**

We got back to the Loft to properly congratulate Casey. Then Lily punched him hard in the arm.

"OW!!" He cried out, "What was that for?!"

"That's for going to that stupid temple and fighting Dai Shi, you idiot!!" She yelled, "Do you realize how worried I was?!?! HUH?!?!"

They all backed away at the sudden outburst. I, however, found it hilarious.

"Getting flashbacks to me and Kira," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"SHUT IT STRYDER!!!" Lily screamed, "I'M YELLING SOME SENSE INTO CASEY HERE!!!!!"

I kept laughing, "This is just adorable."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!?!"

"Geez Lily," Theo said, "Calm down!"

I swear Lily was about to let out a Ptera Scream at this rate. But after a few deep breaths, she began talking like normal.

"Sorry..." She said, turning to Casey, "But don't do that again. Got it?"

"Got it," Casey said.

"Good."

"So..." I smirked, "No kiss?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Lily yelled.

"Aaaaaand she's back," I sighed.

 **XXX**

 **Hope that last scene made you laugh. I try. Till next time guys!**


	20. Chapter 17: Now the Final Fury

**I would like to start off this finale by saying that I'm sorry. This has definitely not been my best piece of work. Not to mention I've gotten lazy with it at points and some chapters ended up being shorter than anticipated. But if you're reading this, you've stuck with me, and I thank you for that. But now, on with the finale!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 17: Now the Final Fury**

Early the next day, we were training for the inevitable attack we knew was coming. But to lighten the mood, Fran brought us pizza.

"Eat up guys!" She said.

"Thanks Fran!" I said, taking a bite.

"Ooh Fran," Dom said, grabbing a slice, "What would we do without you? Thanks!"

He then kissed Fran on the cheek. I nearly choked on my pizza, trying not to laugh when I saw Fran's face go redder than Casey's uniform. She walked away, stuttering to herself.

"I wish we knew what Dai Shi's plan was," Theo said, trying to turn our attention away from what we just witnessed.

"He's been gathering fear and growing stronger," RJ said, "If he gets enough power, he could raise the spirits of all of his fallen army."

"Thus starting another Beast War," I finished nervously, "Not looking forward to that part of this chapter."

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"Nothing," I said, "Just a fourth wall thing."

"Great," Theo muttered, "We barely made it out of the last battle."

"Right," Casey agreed, "If it weren't for Jarrod... Wait, that's it! We can't win if we don't have his Lion Spirit on our side. We've got to convince him to help us."

Then the alarm began to beep and we saw Scorch, who had apparently survived, attacking the city with Rinshi.

"Go talk to Jarrod," RJ instructed, "Me, Dom, and Stryder can handle this."

 **XXX**

We morphed (Dino Thunder) and fought our way through the small army of Rinshi, working our way towards Scorch.

"I was hoping to lure out all the Rangers," he said, "But you'll do."

When we got to him, it was not an easy fight. He tossed us around into cars and other fallen debris. Even in Super Dino Mode, I didn't last too long. We finally took him on at once, but he grabbed our fists, pushed us away, and punched us with orange energy. When we landed, he followed up with an energy blast, which succeeded in demorphing us.

"On your feet!" He said, lifting us up and throwing us away, "I will enjoy this!"

Suddenly, three blasts of energy knocked him back and he growled.

"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled, "Leave them alone!"

We turned and saw the Pai Zhug masters, weapons in hand, ready for battle.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of three old men?" Scorch scoffed.

"Let's show him what these old men can do," Master Phant said and they charged.

The battle didn't go well for them either. Scorch knocked all three of them back at us, one at a time, laughing evilly.

"You are masters of failure," he taunted as we helped them up, "The Pai Zhug way is over!"

"Not yet!"

Casey, Lily, and Theo ran up and got into defensive positions.

"So you've come to protect your masters," Scorch proclaimed, "But who is protecting the city from the Rinshi invasion?"

"You guys go," Casey said, "We'll take care of Scorch."

We nodded and ran off to fight the Rinshi.

 **XXX**

The fight was definitely a breath of fresh air from Scorch. We fought through the Rinshi with relative ease, me even using my cutter ability. After a few minutes, the Rinshi had dissipated. We glanced at the panicking civilians running past us.

"We've got to calm this crowd down," RJ said, "This is exactly what Dai Shi wants."

Just then, the others ran up.

"Scorch?" I asked.

"Scorched," Casey confirmed, "We struck out with Jarrod."

"There goes the calvary then," I groaned.

Suddenly, we heard evil laughter. We looked up and saw Dai Shi in his ghostly form.

"I have harvested your fear!" He proclaimed, "Now I have enough power for your final stand! The portal to the Spirit World has opened. The time for the final Beast War is here!"

The ground shook and a portal opened up. And out of it, every enemy popped out. And I mean every enemy. As in Rinshi, monsters, Overlords, Phantom Beasts, and even filler monsters I never mentioned. It looked like absolute chaos was about to ensue.

"Told ya," I muttered to my friends.

"They're back," Theo said nervously, "All of them."

"Come on team!" RJ said, "Let's show them who we are!"

We raised our right hands and yelled, "Pai Zhug! Order of the Claw!"

We pulled out our morphers.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!!!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!!!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!!!"

"With the Pride of a Cougar! Jungle Fury Orange Ranger!!!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!!!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!!!"

"POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!!!!!"

The masters summoned their Spirit Ranger forms and prepared to fight. The monster army charged and we retaliated.

As I fought through some monkey monster, I spotted one monster fighting against his fellow brethren. I grinned as I watched Whiger utterly dominated the Piraña monster that I first fought when I became a Ranger. He gave me a nod of recognition and continued to fight some Rinshi.

Eventually, we were able to destroy most of them. But the few remaining were playing hard to kill. I didn't spot Whiger, so I guess he'd been destroyed, But then some were blasted by a sudden burst of energy. We turned and saw four more familiar faces.

"Master Guin!" Lily exclaimed.

"Master Lope!" Theo yelled.

"Master Rilla!" Casey said.

"And Master Mao!" I finished.

We ran up to our masters.

"When Dai Shi opened the portal," Rilla explained, "We came through as well."

"I wouldn't miss this battle for the world," Mao said.

And thus, we continued, walking through the remaining monsters easily. Finally, all the masters powered up and destroyed all of those monsters for good.

"I'll take those animal spirits!"

We looked up and saw Dai Shi shoot a laser at the masters and they all crumpled to the ground as their spirits left them.

"Oh no!" Lily yelled.

"That ain't good!" I said.

Dai Shi's ghostly form began to take shape. He turned into a huge, hydra looking thing towering over us.

"Look at you!" He taunted.

He then shot tendrils of lightning at us and apparently blowing us all the way back into a quarry.

"For far too long the Pai Zhug School has ruined my plans for ultimate rule!" Dai Shi said, "Today, I will get my revenge. Starting with the Red Ranger!"

"No!!" Lily screamed.

Some of Dai Shi's heads extended and snapped at Casey, who narrowly dodged. Lily and Theo ran in to help, but probably only slowed him down.

"There's nowhere to run!" Dai Shi yelled, shooting lightning at them and blasting them to the ground, "And now for the final strike!"

His main head charged at them but was knocked away by Camille, "No!"

"Please," Camille said, "I'd like to fight with you now."

"Of course!" Lily said.

"Dom, Stryder!" RJ said, "Let's get in this!"

We nodded.

"Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"Rhino Warrior Mode!"

Our Megazords clashed with Dai Shi, but we couldn't even make him flinch. He fired a giant laser at us and our Megazords dissipated. We fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Nothing we do can weaken him," Theo said.

"I can."

We turned and saw Jarrod walking up and past the Rangers.

"Jarrod!" Camille said happily.

"We Pai Zhug have to stick together," Jarrod said, "Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

He transformed into Lion mode and stalked towards Dai Shi, "I'm here Dai Shi!"

He walked to the cliff's edge and Dai Shi said, "So, the Lion returns. Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Yes, I have. You said I had the strength of the Lion, but not the heart. But I'm here to show you you're wrong. The heart of a Lion is noble and good. I can be too!"

Zocato power poured out of Jarrod and he flew straight into Dai Shi's stomach.

"He's weakening!" Jarrod yelled, "Hit him now!"

"Only the chosen three protectors can destroy Dai Shi forever," Mao said.

"It's up to us," Casey said, and they demorphed.

They closed their eyes and concentrated.

Casey: "A Pai Zhug master doesn't ask. He knows. There is a higher level of our animal spirits."

Lily: "One that has never been reached before, by student, or master."

Theo: It's time to push beyond the possible, to our highest potential."

They glowed their respective colors and charged up energy in their hands. And a giant orange ball of pure energy fired out of their hands and towards Dai Shi. It hit and Dai Shi roared in pain as he exploded. The animal spirits Dai Shi had stolen returned back to their rightful masters.

The three group-hugged and the rest of us joined in. Then Jarrod fell from the sky and landed with a THUD!

"Jarrod!!" Camille screamed, turning back into human and running to him.

She knelt down and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay..." He groaned with a smile, "I'm good..."

We smiled at the scene and just bathed in the fact that we were still alive.

 **XXX**

Surprisingly, things went back to normal pretty quickly after that. Jarrod and Camille both are now helping Casey with the Pai Zhug Academy, but Casey still works at Jungle Karma with the rest of us. Oh, and Flit, that fly guy I mentioned in an earlier chapter, is human again. But things were about to get a bit different...

Dominic was leaving. He was going on a backpacking trip to Europe and we had a going away party for him. The only one not celebrating though, was Fran, who sat at a booth, reading a book. She looked quite sad, and I couldn't blame her. Her crush was going away for who knows how long.

"See ya guys!" Dom yelled, walking out the door.

We waved, but then he came right back in, "Wait! I almost forgot something."

We all turned and he held out a second ticket, "I got Fran a ticket too."

Fran's eyes went huge. Dom walked over to her.

"How about it Fran?" He asked, "Wanna go backpacking through Europe with me?"

'What a way to ask her out,' I thought.

"Ummm... YES!!!" Fran said, "Oh, but I have to pack my backpack with water, food, sleeping bags, toothbrush, toothpaste-"

"BREATHE FRAN!" We all yelled, laughing and she joined along.

I stopped laughing for a second to look at my friends. I looked at Casey and Lily, then smiled.

They were too busy laughing to notice they were holding hands.

 **XXX**

 **And that ends Jungle Fury! There will be a short epilogue and then I will release my new RvB fanfics. Till next time guys!**


	21. Epilogue: Reunion

**Epilogue: Reunion**

 **Nobody's POV**

It had bee a few weeks since Dai Shi had been destroyed and Dom and Fran left for Europe. Stryder kept having those weird dreams of that Red Ranger, but he also saw other Rangers behind that one. What did the dreams mean?

 **XXX**

One day, a girl with a hat covering her face walked in the restaurant and Lily walked up to take her order.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, how can I..." Lily paused when the girl looked up at her, showing her face, "I... I... Oh my gosh...! You're-"

The girl leaned up and covered Lily's mouth with her hand and whispered, "Shush! Please don't say it out loud! I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I finally got two months off, and I just need to relax."

Lily nodded and grinned, "Just a sec. There's someone you have to see."

The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Okay..."

Lily speed walked into the kitchen where Stryder was just getting a pizza out.

"Stryder! Get out here! There's someone you've got to see!"

"Wait, wha-" Stryder was interrupted by Lily pushing him out the door and right back to the girl's booth, "Lily!"

When the girl saw him, her eyes widened.

"Geez Lily, you're acting weird toda-" Stryder stopped himself as he looked at the girl and his eyes widened.

"K-Kira?!"

"Stryder?!"

They both seemed to be frozen in place for a few seconds. Then Kira quickly jumped up and kissed Stryder, nearly knocking him over. People looked over but just shook their heads, smiling.

"Man, I've missed you," Stryder said when he got air again.

"Me too," Kira smiled, kissing him again.

Lily watched the two with a smile on her face. Casey then walked up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Stryder just reunited with his girlfriend," Lily answered.

"Ah, love," Casey grinned, "It's a strange thing."

"It really is," Lily agreed.

They locked eyes for a second but then looked away blushing. They just looked at Stryder and Kira, both secretly hoping that one day, that would be them.

 **XXX**

 **How's that for an epilogue? Oh, and there will be a sequel, but that sequel will be the last book in my Power Rangers series. Sad to see it go, but it's been fun. I'll start it once I've caught up with Red vs Blue. Be prepared for Power Rangers Dino Fury! Till next time guys!**


End file.
